Letters from Ace
by Oceanwind
Summary: Romance had never been one of his strong points, and it was quickly becoming clear that he wasn't as smooth talking in letters as he was in person. He had two choices, not respond or actually write something believable. An Ace devotation. Pairing AcexVivi
1. How It Started

**Discalmier: **I do not own the One Piece. Look out Luffy. I'm on the Grand Line searching for it too. ;)

**Letters from Ace**

**How it All Started**

"You were worried about my reaction towards him?" he found a small smile escaping his lips. This girl was rather peculiar. He hadn't given it a second thought, but here she was being overly concerned. She seemed to take it on as her responsibility to look out for everyone.

"No need to worry. Luffy and I do go way back. After all we are _brothers_," he reminded her and this time his smile was forced. Why should she worry about Luffy and his relationship? It wasn't any of her concern. He loved his brother; he had gone out of his way to protect him. Luffy was still the same. He was still childlike and innocent and unbelievably lucky with a strong sense of moral. There was no real reason to worry about Luffy. He could take care of himself.

"That's good," she smiled softly and looked at his brother bicker with his crew mates over who got to cuddle the reindeer. He smiled again at his antics.

"Luffy has that charm about him. People always are drawn to him and he's reliable when it counts…" he trailed off as he stretched his arms over his head. He studied the girl next to him. This girl must be the Princess of this land, the one Luffy told him about earlier. He hadn't really given her much thought until now.

Her blue hair framed her face almost perfectly, and her eyes were a light brown but a hint of purple rested in them. How she had infiltrated an assassination's organization while obviously looking like royalty was beyond him. She must have an interesting story. The fire he had created for the camp grew slightly as he added more heat to it. He noticed with disinterest that the cook and the navigator disappeared into a tent together. The Princess looked a bit more uneasy without the other girl around. She studied his brother and the other's with almost a longing face.

"Even if they are good pirates, they are still pirates. I don't belong with them," she said after a moment. Her eyes lowered to meet his. He patted the cold ground next to him. He wasn't sure what to make out of her. Her eyes held mistrust but her body language screamed relaxed. This was a different person; he had never encountered royalty before. He wanted to know more about her.

"I'm a pirate," he said once she took a seat next to him. He laughed at her alarmed look but her eyes were unsurprised. This girl was a people pleaser. She would use whatever reaction she thought was best for the moment. They were silent as Luffy grabbed his friends and pulled them into a tight hug around the fire. He said something about 'Now everyone can have some reindeer warmth' and promptly passed out. He chuckled at his brother's antics.

"You still love them. You're glad that you don't have to be so mature around them. That you can rely on them to help you with a problem," he whispered as he noticed she was sitting closer. He let a flare of fire escape his foot to warm them more slightly. She jumped at the unexpected light and heat but moved closer to him so that her arm was touching his.

"I consider them friends," she said carefully after a moment. Her face became harder and less readable. It was still readable. She cared too much. Luffy would probably get upset with her soon if she kept on like this. He would take offense to it. He wasn't as thick skulled as his crew made him out to be. Although he was at moments… that was beside the point.

"We're all friends," he said smiling, "any friend of my brother's is mine as well."

He offered his coat to her as she shivered slightly. He didn't need clothes to keep him warm. He could control the fire in his body to keep him warm or cool. They sat in silence for hours, watching the embers of the fire die out together.

"Thank you, Ace," she said as the black sky lightened slightly.

"What for?"

She shook her head and he smiled. He knew that sometimes people just wanted to sit in silence without being pestered. That people needed silence to sort out their thoughts. She probably hadn't had many quiet moments on the ship with his brother on it. She was grateful for the silence that he offered, the calm that his brother would never be able to obtain.

"Better go catch a few moments of sleep _Princess_," he wasn't sure what made him snap out the word princess, he just suddenly despised that word. It might have been envy, it might have been spite, or for some unexplained reason it might have been teasing her.

"Good night _Pirate_," she whispered back as she disappeared behind a tent flap.

Ace stayed up after that. He mulled over the words in his mouth. Pirate, pirates were free people, they did what they want. They followed no laws but their own they set in their hearts. Pirates could be lawless, heartless and cruel, but then again so could monarchs. Princesses could be spoiled, demand jewels, and eat cake while their country burned around them. What difference did it make if he was a Pirate and she was a Princess? Why was he even thinking about differences? He shook his head and let out a deep breath. He needed some sleep or tomorrow would be a long day.

()()()()()()()

"I was just telling you my opinion. If they can protect the people now why not let them? It's not like you and your father have the power to do that now while your country is in disarray," he felt like yelling but he settled for shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

He had just found them again after being separated for two days and she yells at him for bringing back food and water? Who cares if the men he got them from were spineless and maundering around as if they were rebel soldiers, they still offered peace to that little town.

"I want to test them," she said after a moment. "I want to see if they are worthy to watch over this town."

The way she said worthy made him want to scream. What did it matter what they called themselves? Who cares if they called themselves Rebel warriors when in fact they were just mooching off the city? If any real threat came by then they would be screwed anyways. He could blow up that entire city with a snap of his fingers but he wasn't that cruel. Instead of rushing to the rebel city like the Princess wanted too, they were going to waste more time to get to the same result. They would have to leave this city with either uneasy or eased minds. Did it matter which one they choose? He shrugged his shoulders as his brother agreed to help her test these men. He'd go along with it for now. Too easy, same result. They left the small town running.

He followed at an easy within ear shot range as they travelled listening to her tell Nami about the boy named Koza. He felt something stir in him. Was he jealous of this boy? This boy who was willing to risk his life for her?

They stopped for lunch sometime after his brother devoured a giant scorpion. He ate quietly and away from the others, not wanting his brother to steal his food as well. He shed his jacket and basked in the cool shade offered by the rocks. He smiled to himself as he cleaned his dishes off. The two girls were whispering and looking his way. He wasn't arrogant to girls, they were admiring him. He smiled to himself some more. He composed himself when he heard the mention of bounty on his head. He frowned down at his brother and rested his chin on his hand and clenched his fist. He was going to catch Blackbeard, the damn traitor, if it was the last thing he did. Which meant as soon as he found out if he was defeated or not then he would have to leave.

He watched as some kids crept up on camp and used a rod to steal the leftover meat. He wanted to laugh as Luffy chased off after them calling it talking meat. He sighed and brushed off his pants as he stood up. He calmly followed the faint patter of footsteps. Two children and they were brothers.

"We never had meat in the Badlands," one of them said excitedly as they took a large bite of meat.

"Oh so you're from that rustic wasteland," he said making both of the kids jump. The one that must've been the older brother moved himself to shield his younger brother. It was a reaction he would have done.

"M-Move and you're dead," the older one said, shaking as he pointed the gun at him. He couldn't help but laugh slightly then. He carefully picked up a small pebble that had lain next to him. This would suffice in stopping a bullet.

"I'm generally not fond of dangerous things, but…" he trailed off staring at the children as the younger one pleaded with his brother. The kid jumped on his brother as the older one pulled the trigger. Now. He flung the bullet stopper just as quickly hearing the satisfying ping. He saw the star struck light in the boys eyes and smirked to himself. Yup he still had it.

"Good boys should brush their teeth before sleepy-bye," he grumbled. He was annoyed that he was almost shot by these kids, even if it wouldn't affect him. He wasn't here to hurt them. The kids were awed and shaking with their backs pressed up against a rock. The others found him at the sound of the gun shot.

"Hey who are they?" the liar asked.

"I have a favor I must ask. There's someone I want you to find and catch," the older kid said. Flinging the gun down and graveling at his feet. He sighed, so much for getting to Yuba any faster. "If you catch him, I'll give you a million Berries!"

"A million Berries?" it wasn't the Princess, it was the navigator who asked that. Where was the Princess?

"I can't pay it right away but I _will_ pay it when I grow up," the kid said looking down with his fist clenched. "Please find this man!"

He felt his eyes narrowing as the kid held up a picture of a taller looking man with brown hair, a beard, and round sunglasses. The man had an easy smile in the picture, with a heart tattoo on his forehead and was holding a pitch fork in a relaxed manner. This man hadn't defeated Blackbeard. He was a father and a farmer from the looks of it. He grabbed the picture and held it in his hands glaring at it for a moment.

"My brother and I followed him here from the Badlands," the kid offered trying to look modest.

"So who is he?" someone asked. The entire group had found them now. Of course his brother was missing. He tried not to let that bother him. It was Luffy he would be fine. He felt himself being irritated that the cook had shown up with the princess. Why should he be bothered by that? After all the cook obviously had the navigator, but their travels together had proven he was just a love struck idiot. He would switch to the princess in a heartbeat if he could.

"Scorpion. A bounty hunter," the kid said breaking him from his thoughts. _Their father_, he wanted to add but he wouldn't expose them yet.

"Bounty hunter?" ahhh Zoro, an infamous pirate hunter. Luffy would take him on as a crew member.

"Why would you guys be chasing a bounty hunter?" Nami asked. Vivi looked surprised but kept her peace on the matter. What did she think about this? Did she want him to help these kids?

"I have business with him too," he said interrupting the interrogation as the kids exchanged awkward looks with each other. "A man in Yuba defeated Blackbeard, his name was Scorpion. My reason for going to Yuba is to meet him," he was mostly saying this to explain it to the others. Just in case he didn't get a chance to tell Luffy goodbye.

"Eh? He defeated Blackbeard?" everyone asked nearly simultaneously. They needed to stop doing that. It was a bit odd. He noticed that Vivi's voice hadn't been in the question. He needed to stop noticing things fast. It was almost as if he was developing a conscious effort to notice the princess. Maybe it was because she was a damsel in distress. Luffy had saved her though, it was his problem. Besides it wasn't like he had any moral obligation to her, other than the fact that she was his brother's friend. As soon as he found this Scorpion guy and confirmed his suspicions he could be on his way again. He shouldn't be developing awareness of this girl. It would be bad for him in the end.

"I dono Ace. Did this Scorpion guy really beat Blackbeard?" Usopp, that was his name. He needed to remember his brother's friend's names. The liar broke him from his thoughts again.

"I'm not sure. The only way to find out is to meet him," he looked up from the picture to meet his gaze. He sighed. He was still crouched studying the picture and his legs were beginning to protest. He ignored the kids as they stuttered his name. He was famous. He should be used to gawking by now. He stood up. Something different was approaching.

"What is it Ace?"

"Two people. And a bird?" he knew that seemed odd.

"What is it?" Nami asked the reindeer.

"They're coming," he said simply. He heard Vivi gasp. Whatever was coming wasn't going to hurt her. He would make sure of that. One of the voices traveling over the sand sounded familiar. The patter of the bird coming closer by the second and the voices fell. A bird appeared over the crest of the hill, along with a picture of the man the kids had given him.

"There you are Fire Fist Ace! I'm Scorpion. The indomitable hero! I've come from far lands to challenge you. Let's fight, fair and square!"

"_That's_ Scorpion?" that was the Princess asking. He smirked. She wasn't even worried now. That was good.

"Heya! Are you all here?" Luffy said popping out from the man's back. Everyone else seemed surprised. He wasn't. His brother would do something like this. It was innocent though. He probably had no idea who or what this man was. He took a deep breath.

The kids were hiding behind a rock and muttered something. He found a smirk again.

"This is so exciting! Ace! This is a serious fight! Don't pull any punches!" his brother called laughing merrily from behind the man's back.

"I wasn't planning to!" he found his voice sounding annoyed. He wouldn't pull a punch with his brother right there. That could potentially hurt him, and he couldn't have Luffy getting hurt. "But there's something I want to ask him too!" His voice sounded strange on the wind he knew. "Move aside Luffy!" he called out to his brother.

"Here I come Fire Fist Ace!" the old man screamed and charged his bird forward. Ace didn't move until Luffy jumped off the back of it. Now he could fight. He smirked as he dashed forward. He wouldn't let this man get away. He needed to know about Blackbeard, and he couldn't let any attacks get behind him. Not with Vivi sitting there.

"You seem to have some skill," he was surprised when the man got back up. He had blown a rather hot metal net back at him after all. Most men couldn't recover from that. He let his surprise show but that was it.

"Our hellish battle is just getting started!" Scorpion said trying to right himself. "Popo! Compressed Extinguisher Gun!"

His smile disappeared. That wasn't fair. The bird dropped something in front of the man and took off to safer grounds. His eyes narrowed. So much for a fair fight. He couldn't let that thing touch him. He dodged quickly as the man shot it at him. Dodged again. He kept running. Getting closer and closer to the man with each dodge. It was maybe five seconds. He sent a light punch into the man's gut. By light he meant without his fire attached to it.

"I expected as much. You lied about beating Blackbeard, didn't you?" he asked once the man fell over the sand dune. "You figured using his name would get me to show up. Am I right?"

"That's right. Not too shabby of a plan right?" the man said grabbing the sand beneath his hands.

"That's enough DAD!" one of the kids said screaming. He had been right about that as well. He sighed and looked back at the kids. Heart filled speech inserted here. It was truly inspiring to see such an old man teach his kids to live with dreams in their hearts, but the idiot dropped his weapon and it went off. Luffy dashed forward leaping into the rocks. No he couldn't let his brother get in the way.

"I got this!" he yelled making him stop in his tracks. Summoning his fire, he whipped his arm back. "FIRE FIST!" Fire spilled out and whipped the tumbling rocks out of harm's way.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he made his way towards the kids. His heart sinking with every step closer to the three. The dad lay on the ground unmoving, while the two boys cried.

"Hey, old guy. Did you die?" Luffy asked sinking to ground level.

"Don't be stupid," he answered looking up. And Ace smiled again. It was good to see family looking out for each other. He sighed as he looked up and met Vivi's eyes. Such beautiful eyes. She understood. He had to get going now. Would he ever get a chance to really know her? Would he be able to sweep her off her feet? He only had a few more hours to spend with this group. The dad and kids were welcomed into the shadows of the rocks and they distracted the rest of them. This was his moment to pull her aside.

He was surprised when she pulled him aside first.

"Look… I'm really glad we met," she said after a moment. "If it isn't too much of a bother I'd like to ask a favor. Could we be pen pals?"

"Pen pals?" he laughed. He didn't have time to sit down and write her love letter's if that was what she wanted. How typical of a princess to hope for something like that. He had thought she was different.

"Not every day writing out your heart and soul. Just whenever we cross each other's minds or get wind of one another…" she trailed off biting her lip. Like the night before silence came over them. He felt something cool brush against his hand. He looked down to see Vivi's pale hand wrapping around his own.

"Whatever you want, _Princess,_" he said bringing her hand up to his lips and brushing them against her hand. He was mocking her. He wasn't sure why. He could be honest and say he was attracted to her, but it seemed like something more. Like he wanted her to understand that not all pirates were bad. And maybe she understood that, after all she had befriended Luffy.

"It's Vivi," she said firmly glaring at him with a bit of hostility. He smiled.

"Alright Vivi," he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. He had been dying to do that for a few days now. The kiss was short and sweet just like their encounter. Something that probably would have never been had luck not been on their side.

"Good bye, Ace," she said tears rested in her eyes. He couldn't stand tears.

"Not good bye. Just see you later," he reassured her. "I'll write," he promised as he turned back towards camp to hang out with the rest of them. "Let me know when you make it home safely as well. I'll be heading west," he told her.

()()()()()()()

"Well then…" he picked up his hat and readjusted it onto his head. He had spent the last few hours with the rest of them. Catching up with Luffy and swapping stories.

"Are you really leaving, Ace?" asked the reindeer. It seemed disappointed.

"Yeah," he smiled at them all. He caught Vivi's eye for a moment longer. "Seeing as Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta I have no reason to be here," he sighed. He wished they hadn't stumbled upon this man so soon. He might have had more moments with Vivi.

"Oh," Luffy's face was blank. He was upset that he was leaving so soon but he wasn't about to stop him. He smiled appreciatively at his brother. It would be easier now.

"Where will you go next?" asked the cook Sanji.

"Scorpion says there's a man who saw him in the west. Guess I'll go check it out," he pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. Something for his brother to keep. He smiled widely now.

"Luffy," he tossed the object to him. "Always hang on to that."

"Huh? It's just a scrap of paper," he said looking at it with some interest. Vivi was peering over his shoulder with interest. He smirked.

"It's a scrap of paper that will bring you and me together again sometime."

"Yeah," he unfolded the paper and looked down at it.

"You don't want it?" he asked. He felt hurt for a split second.

"No, I'll keep it," his brother reassured.

"It's natural for a big brother to worry about his bungling kid brother. He might be a bit much for you to handle, but take good care of 'im," he said to the crew. He felt like he had said this a few times now. He might have. He smiled sheepishly.

"Luffy, next time we meet, we'll both be top pirates!"

"Yeah!" this time a smile did appear on his brother's face.

"Come to the top!" he smiled again.

His departure with his brother is what mattered now. He didn't need to worry about Vivi. These guys were strong enough to handle the desert. He disappeared after the kids called out and distracted the group. Long good byes sucked. He couldn't spend another moment pretending nothing existed between him and Vivi. He needed to depart with his brother. He placed a kiss on her hand before he left. A span of three seconds for them but a life time for him.

And that was it. She had come into his life like a storm. She changed everything yet everything remained the same. He wasn't in love with her. He'd probably get to see a few more girls on the side in neighboring towns, but she was different. He would maybe write her when he got to the next town. But what kind of world did he live in when a pirate ever had a chance with a princess? That kind of world still didn't exist. It was better this way. It was better that things didn't get carried away. That this encounter had been short. Maybe it would be better if he forgot her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He might start that letter later tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay I am still very upset that Ace is gone. I'm making this story for him. I don't think people should be without love in this world. I know Luffy loved him but I decided I was going to give him a different kind of love... you know... with a girl...hahahaha. I hope you all enjoy. This is going to be a decent sized story. At the _very_ least 3 chapters, I hope to go further with this story, just for the satsifaction of finishing it. Hopefully my computer will cooperate.

Forever a pirate at heart,

Oceanwind


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: **One Piece isn't mine. I do not own it or anything afiliated. However, the lizard/bird is mine.

**Letters from Ace**

**Wishful Thinking**

He stared at the blank piece of paper before him and tried not to groan in frustration. Every time he managed to write something down he would cross it out. It would sound too corny or unfeeling. Why did she have to send him 8 pages of a letter? Why didn't she just write down the bare minimum of how his brother saved her country? Why did she have to pour out her heart and soul and make it sound like she was confining in him?

He shot a glance back to the letter she had written. It was unfolded slightly and leaning close to the edge of the desk. One quick swipe and he could knock it off the table, or he could send it up in flames. If he burnt the letter he could pretend he had never received it. He didn't have to write back to her. Something made him want to respond though. Maybe it was because she was his brother's friend and word of Luffy was hard to come by. Maybe he felt that indirect pull towards her because she had some tie in with his brother.

He was lying to himself. He wouldn't have kissed her if that had been the case. He was slowly starting to regret agreeing to be her pen pal. What was he supposed to say back? He couldn't tell her too much just in case his letter was intercepted and he couldn't say too little or she might think him rude. Exasperated that his thoughts hadn't pulled him any closer to a solution he sat down in the desk chair roughly.

He stared at the wall in the dinky motel he was in. It was rare that he didn't camp out when he was off the ship. It made him feel uneasy to be in one place for too long. The only condolence he got from his quarters on his ship was the fact that the ship was moving, that he was going to find a new surrounding the next day.

He stared at the blank piece of paper again once the peeling walls of the motel lost their appeal. The desk chair was hard and unforgiving but he found he couldn't move. He needed to write something back, anything. He couldn't just let her write out her heart and then not respond, that wasn't fair to her. Then again… then again they had agreed not to do such a thing hadn't they? He turned his head slightly and tilted his hat back. He glanced at his bed wistfully; he wouldn't be able to rest in it until he had something written down. At least the letter was keeping him from sleeping in a flea infested bed.

_Princess, _he wrote but then angrily scratched that out. She didn't like it when he mocked her she had told him to call her incinerated the paper after studying it. He couldn't send her a paper that was full of blotches of ink from the countless times he had scratched stuff out. He couldn't call her Vivi though just in case this letter fell into the wrong hands, it wouldn't look good for to have his brother's attempt to keep her from being a wanted criminal be wrecked by him.

He pulled out another piece of paper from the desk drawer. This time he was just going to write, anything that would be too suspicious would be crossed out.

_Princess,_

_I'm glad to hear that Straw Hat has a new bounty on his head. It means he's coming up to the top with me just like he promised. _

_On concerns about your country... It is better that you stayed, stop fretting over that. Once you left for a life of piracy you would have never been able to return. Who would have taken over the throne once your father passes away? It could have been someone just as bad as Crocodile. From what you have written it is obvious you wouldn't want that to happen. You fought that hard for your country; you shouldn't just be ready to leave it. It needs you and you are obligated to fulfill that role. No more talk about wanting to become one of us. You can't handle people dying; my brother was right about that at least. You are too soft hearted to pass as a pirate. No worries, it's what makes you yourself. It makes you a princess._

_I knew things would turn out alright for you. Once your country is back on track what do you plan on doing? Princess, how old are you? I know that seems like a weird question but I just realized I wasn't ever told your age. I sort of regret not talking to you all night that night we had together. I know I was letting you collect your thoughts but still… I would have liked a longer conversation between us. _

_I think because of the situation and you know who I am we should go on with pen names? Just until your situation calms down and the chances of this letter being intercepted goes down a bit. I'll refer to you as Princess until you give me another name to specify. _

_Yours,_

_Admirer (Until I can think of something better…)_

It was sort but his hand writing was sloppy and it made it fill a whole page. His eyes started to drift close and he had a hard time trying to stay awake. He glanced over the letter once more, looking for any spelling errors before he walked over to his bed. With an exhausted sigh he let himself fall into the bed. It was a hard mattress but it was a place to sleep none the less. He pulled the ragged blanket over his chest as he struggled out of the remaining clothes he had on. A few sort minutes later, he was peacefully sleeping. Dreams of blue hair and desert night skies filled his mind…

()()()()()()

His back was sore the next morning. The bed had been unforgiving the night before and he had tossed a lot in his sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he let his gaze wander around the room. The dim light of the early morning didn't improve his impression from the night before. He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled on his arms trying to loosen the stiffness he felt in his back. When that didn't help he kicked open the bath room door and jumped up onto the rim. He curled his body to slowly pull and work out the muscles in his back. He grinned in satisfaction as he felt the knots of strain disappear.

He yawned and walked over to the window and peered out into the tiny town he had stopped in for the night. It was the perfect small harbor town. He shouldn't wreck the peace by having pride today. He would cover up his tattoo to keep under cover. He quickly donned fresh clothes and tightly folded the letter he had written the night before. He tucked it under his hat as he grabbed the letter that had been written to him. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to burn it or keep it. For now he tucked it into his back pocket. With a last sweeping glance around the room he tried to think of anything he might be forgetting. A pointless gesture since he often traveled without things besides the clothes on his back.

He felt something close to excitement stir inside him as he set out of the hotel. He didn't pay. He was a pirate, and the towns' people were too trusting. He smirked as he quickly made his way down the street. He was searching for something that could send the letter off. He zoned out the busy streets full of vendors calling out to him. He needed something trustworthy. A flash of gold caught his eye as he stumbled by.

Binkley's Pet Shop, the golden sign read. That might work, he thought as he let himself into the shop. A tiny bell jingled and a horrible smell met him. It stank like rotten eyes along with something smelling sick. Animals began to squawk loudly as he slowly let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Hello?" he called out. He closed his eyes letting his ears take over for his senses. There was someone here. In the back, the person was hiding.

"Hello?" he called out again slightly louder than he had before. He heard the gentle patter of footsteps and he let his eyes open.

"Oh hello," a small boy said appearing from behind the back door. He was tall and lanky and his hair was matted down on his head. His legs were shaking and he looked like he was holding onto the door for support.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Ace asked.

The boy shook his head, paling significantly as Ace took a small step forward.

"Do you work here?" Ace asked, taking a step along the wall and eyeing a large bird.

"Yes," the boy answered his voice climbing an octave.

"I need something that can fly long distances to deliver messages and will know a scent to find its owner again," he said calmly eyeing another bird with mild interest. "It has to be a Grand Line animal, used to the constant and unpredictable changes in weather," he continued.

He felt bored as he circled three more dirty cages.

"Do you care for any of these animals?" he snapped as the boy didn't say anything but stayed frozen in the door way. A dog whined close by, it was in a cage too small and it was unbearably dirty. It was hard to look at these conditions.

"I don't know how to…" the boy managed to say.

"It's not that hard to pick up shit and give them fresh food and water," Ace growled as he studied a few more animals. The more he studied the worse condition these animals seemed to be in.

"I'll take these three," he said pointing to three animals at random. He didn't offer any money as the boy walked over and with shaking hands pulled out the animals.

Ace hurriedly took the animals without really checking to see what he took and left the store. "There has to be someone I can report that too," he muttered under his breath darkly. Not the Navy but someone had to have some sort of authority on that.

Tired and relieved to be breathing fresh air Ace sat down on a small bench under the shade of a large tree. The breeze of fresh air caressed his face as he stared at the three cardboard boxes in his lap. He had to have picked out something useful. With a sigh he opened the first box to see the helpless puppy he had seen in there. He pulled it out of the box, brushed the dirt off of it and petted it. He sat it on the ground next to him and offered a few scraps of food from his pocket and pushed it off unto the street. It was better off a stray then living in that store.

He looked at the two other boxes feeling a pit in his stomach. He would much rather just have a useful loyal animal that would appear like magic and let him send his letter to Vivi and be able to find him again. He had a very fat chance of that happening. All the animals in that store were half dead or disease ridden.

He pulled the other box to his lap and tugged open the corners of it. Inside laid a small lizard like bird. It had a dull bronze colored head and it had wings folded under it that looked almost like a puke green color. The tips of the feathers looked like a rusted faded red. He gingerly picked up the animal and studied it. Its eyes were closed but its body was warm. He cooed but the only response he got was a sigh and it moved to stick its head under its wing. It had wings though, it might be useful, and it was small. If he could get it to be livelier it might even be able to make long trips and be easily concealed. The animal sighed again before Ace gave up on it for a moment. That thing was lazy. He placed it back in the box gently afraid that it might be brittle or weak and turned his attention to the next box.

He opened it gingerly trying not to jostle the animal that was inside. Inside another bird creature rested. It had a pig's nose and a curly tail along, but it had the bird's beady eyes and shape. Its legs were scaly and looked like regular bird feet until closer expectation and one could see that the ends of its feet were hoofed. It squealed feebly before it took off out of the box, flapping its arms desperately towards the sun and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Looks like it's just me and you," he said turning his attention back to the only remaining animal. The lizard bird shifted and opened one eye, lazily licking its lips. He laughed and reached his hand in to pull it out of the box.

"If I feed you and give you water can I ask you to deliver something for me?" he asked the creature, liking how it was now hungrily studying him.

"Take this to Alabasta Kingdom to the Princess and only the Princess," he told the creature as he rolled the parchment unto its leg. It seemed smart enough to get what he was saying. He just hoped that it would deliver the letter without much problem.

"Wait for a reply and then return back to me," he told the creature and he fished a piece of jerky out of his pocket and offered it to him. The creature greedily gulped the food down and looked at him wearily as if expecting more. He laughed and pulled out another piece and offered it to him. He grabbed the leg of the creature and hurriedly wrote on top of the letter.

_No idea what to name him, just found him. He should suffice in finding me and you hopefully. If not then our communication stops here. Best wishes. X_

He led the creature to the fountain that was squirting water out generously in the middle of town. He watched as the creature greedily drank until its stomach expanded. It then shook its body gave Ace one last look and then took to the sky.

Ace wasn't quite sure if he should be worried about him or not. He felt something stir inside of him; he wanted to see that creature again. He wanted to see Vivi's return letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have having a ball writing this story. I couldn't help but include that little pet shop scene. I hope Ace goes back there and kicks his ass. Oh wait I'm the author. :p. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story or to give it a review. It means a lot to me and Ace... well to me at least. To answer a few questions and concerns about the first chapter.

**FlyingMonkiesAttack:** I knew that I just forgot. It's been just a long time hahaha.

**Mikila94: **I hope this chapter explains it.

**Resha Tsubaki: **I just wasn't sure how to tie in that first chapter without it. I'll try and keep that in mind for next time.


	3. Without Answers

**Disclaimer: **One Piece and it's characters are not owned by me.

**Letters from Ace**

**Without Answers**

_Dear Admirer,_

_I am glad to hear you have found a way to communicate more efficiently. I was worried you wouldn't receive my letter even though I sent several to neighboring islands that lay west of here. Speaking of communication it appears you have found a rather rare animal. I believe it is a breed of dragon although it is miniature. I find him adorable. He likes the warm weather, at least he basks in the sun a lot. He didn't seem too healthy when he first showed up so I made him rest. He looks a lot better now don't you agree? I think his name should be Herms. He can be our messenger between gods if you want to be cocky and look at it that way. If that's the case would you be Hades? That makes me Persephone does it not? There, those are our pen names. No more Princess and Pirate crap, it's much more suiting to be god like. _

_I have not heard word of the Straw Hat pirates since they departed this land. I grow worried at times, and I still feel that aching pain in my heart. I can't help but miss them. You are right though. No matter how much I wish I had gone it is better this way. Had I gone I would have continued to worry about my country. I just can't help but worry about them. Even if they are monstrously strong and can take care of themselves I still want to do something, anything, to help them. They __were__ are my friends, more than that, they are my family. _

_Don't worry I miss you too, Hades. I often wonder what you are up to and if you are out enjoying life to the fullest. Do you think we will ever meet again? To answer your question in your last letter I am 16. I have officially become of age in my country (although we do at 14 but I missed that celebration). With that official-ness I am forced to face another problem. What other problem could a 16 year old princess have… I know you know the answer. I am sitting here talking to myself out loud as I write this Hades. I don't want to get married. I'm not in love with anyone. I want to have the marriage my parents had before my mother passed away. They were lucky though, theirs was an arranged marriage and they still loved each other. I suppose I could marry my child hood friend, but he seems hard an uncaring now (I know that isn't how he is but he seems that way now I guess it just is the distance). Living with your brother and my friends made me smile often. I smiled and laughed and I loved them. I could not spend a life with someone I can't laugh with. _

_I wish I had more of the freedom you had. Maybe that is why I am continuously torn about my decision. I had a taste of a life with dreams and ambitions that could be my own instead of what my country's wants and needs. You say no more talk of pirates but I can't help but dream. One day I hope I can return to the ocean. I won't write such a long letter as last time. I just wanted to tell you everything that happened. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Persephone _

She has a sense of humor? That was his first thought as he scanned through the letter. The newly named dragon was coiled tightly on his naked arm and peering over his shoulder as if he was reading the letter too. It made Ace clutch it to his chest protectively. If he was a dragon did that mean he could spit fire? He laughed to himself, bemused that he was worried about a dragon catching a piece of paper on fire. He was a piece of walking sun himself; the dragon was the least of his problems.

"Herms," he said testing out the name on his lips. The dragon lifted its head and met his gaze with a lazy blink in acknowledgement. What the hell had a dragon been doing in a pet store anyways? He sighed and shook his head with frustration at the thought. He wouldn't tell Vivi about how he had found Herms, it might upset her that some of those animals were going to die.

"She has to get married," he said to himself as he sat down.

He was in a pub waiting for someone to take his order so he could eat. Eating was his second favorite thing to do in public to freak people out beside sleep. He found his appetite waning as he looked around. There seemed to be a large number of young girls here. Some of them were eyeing him and blushing hurriedly talking behind their hands to each other. He couldn't get himself to flirt with them. The idea of a princess getting married to someone she didn't love bothered him. And she called him Hades? Shouldn't she be calling her future husband that? He growled as he dug into the food as it was placed before him. Hungry or not he was going to eat all this damn food.

"Excuse me? What is that?" a brave girl said approaching his table. He could see some girls behind her egging her on and blushing behind some menu's. For some reason this annoyed him, when before he got this letter he might have even responded or even tried to win this girl's attention first.

"Dono," he replied not bothering to look up from his plate. Why should he? He didn't care what she looked like, he just wanted to eat.

"Can I pet him?" the girl asked taking a step closer and placing her hand on his bare shoulder.

For some reason he had a feeling she wasn't talking about the dragon anymore. He gut tightened. Vivi had never been so forward with her admiration. She did admire him didn't she? Just like he admired her?

"No," he said coldly looking up for the first time as the girl took it upon herself to get closer to him. Herms hissed lightly, his claws digging into Ace's shoulder which made him wince. The girl was cute. She had short brown hair and beautiful green eyes, a nice full body in all the right places. His mind wasn't on this girl though. She was average. Blue hair was much more interesting.

"He doesn't take kindly to strangers," he said and turned back to his meal. He heard the girl sigh and say sorry before she walked back to her friends dejected. _Good she probably didn't have anything interesting to talk about anyway. There is no war raging inside her_. Why did a girl have to be emotionally distraught to get his interest? Maybe it wasn't all girls… just one in particular.

He sighed to himself and let his eyes drift close. A quick nap while digesting never hurt anyone.

()()()()()()()

He angrily paced around the camp fire he had made. No sign of Black Beard. The bastard was good at avoiding detection from him at least. He grinded his teeth together as he paused to stare into the flames, as if hoping they would give some sort of answer. With his luck the bastard would be with Luffy right now. Seeing as Luffy had a tendency to attract people that Ace was looking for and vice versa.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Herms eyeing him hungrily.

"What?" he snapped turning to the lizard bird.

His color and become more brilliant with his stay in Alabasta. His head that was once a dull bronze seemed to shimmer like gold, his body feathers were now a lush green while the tips were a brilliant fire red. The desert probably had done wonders for the creature. Although he still seemed lazy and stretched exaggeratedly before moving to a warmer part of the rock he rested on, furthering Ace's point.

"Fine… here," he said tossing a piece of jerky to the dragon. He greedily snapped up the treat before looking at him with half closed eyes. "I'm working on it," he growled.

Look at him, talking to a lizard. He scoffed at himself as he circled the fire once again. He wasn't sure what he should write back to Vivi but that was the least of his worries now. She had kept him waiting for two whole weeks before she responded. For all he knew she could be married by now.

He felt his stomach fall slightly and stared back into the fire. He could make a request. Make a small stop and see her again. Just for a day or two. Couldn't he? He did kiss her after all; it wouldn't be too forward to ask to see her again would it?

"UGH!" he growled and resumed his pacing. Since when had he ever fretted over a girl's response to his request like this? It wasn't like he actually cared.

He should have done something with that girl from the tavern, maybe then he could have gotten his mind off of _her_. He shouldn't let himself get so worked up. He was 'Fire Fist' Ace, the most bad ass pirate around. Since when did he pine after girls and only one in particular? They should swoon and pine for him.

Knowing he couldn't resist the need to write her back much longer he folded his legs beneath himself and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He pulled the rock that Herms was resting on unto his lap (which was smooth) and pushed the lazy lizard to the side slightly to make more room to write. Herms grunted and shifted slightly to glare at him with one eye.

_Persephone_

_It would seem that your pen name may be appropriate but I don't think mine is. I haven't forced you into a marriage for 6 months out of a year. Maybe I could be one of your secret lovers like Hercules? I don't think many people know of that romance. Actually I'm not even sure if that is a romantic story at all. Wouldn't that be more fitting? Me the dashing hero, instead of the evil, sort of luck Hades? I would like to think so at least. Herms, that is a good name though. He seems to like it. He's a lazy little bugger. Likes to lay around a lot. His color has improved his head is more gold now than it was when I found him, and his red and green feathers are sticking out more vibrantly. _

He paused then looking down at the letter. This just sounded lame. Was he trying to flirt with her on a piece of paper? He angrily crumpled it and tossed it over his shoulder. The dim light from the fire glowing more brightly for a second as it ate the paper.

_Persephone,_

_Your name seems to be appropriate but mine seems a little out of place. Unless you want me to capture you and steal you away for six months out of a year while practically raping you._

He sighed and knew he really shouldn't be writing that. Why didn't he just keep what he had the first time? He tossed the paper into the starving fire, smiling slightly as the fire grew again for the second time.

_Persephone,_

_To address the issues of pen pal names first. Your name seems to fit you perfectly but mine seems a bit out of place._

No no no! Who says stuff like 'to address the issues of pen pal names'? He torn the paper angrily and threw it into the fire. It still hadn't finished the second one and grew even more with the added fuel. Herms fluttered over to his shoulder and rested his head on top of his. For some strange reason he felt calmer then. He just needed to be himself right? What was wrong with that? It was quickly becoming obvious that he wasn't good at romance. Was that what he even wanted? Romance? He had two choices, burn her letter and not respond or actually write something that sounded genuine.

_Persephone,_

_Ha Princess you would think yourself a god. Probably have more gold than the whole World Government in that ancient country of yours. I'm not too familiar with those ancient gods. There are too many from too many different places to keep track of. I know I wouldn't be Hades though. Save that name for your future husband that you don't want to marry. I should be a dashing hero that comes in the last moment to the rescue. Like Hercules or even Perseus. Something badass. _

_I never said to not have a dream, but to be happy with the dream you picked. Dreams are always something to fight for and believe in. I have several dreams. If I can be so bold I would say one of them would be to see you again. Send me an eternal pose to Alabasta and I shall try to find time to visit again someday. That would be nice wouldn't it? Not a long stay a day or two at the very most. I would just like to see you again. I know I have my own friends and I don't like to share with my brother. We agreed to have our own dreams and friends but sharing every now and then isn't bad. I confess I miss my brother on lonely nights like this. His loud snoring and need for adventure always keeps the child inside all of us fueled. He is a dream hunter, a dream leader, and a damn good friend. I am glad you found someone like him to miss. It is better to miss him than to have never met him._

_If you do get married to someone like Hades. Well I'm sorry. Make the best of it. You are a very resourceful girl from what you have written. I know you down played your role in what you wrote to me in that first letter. It was your determination that kept the others going when we were together. Do you even get a choice in your marriage or will it be arranged like your parents? Do you still get the throne after your father? Do you want to see me again?_

_I hope this message finds you well,_

_Hercules_

He quickly folded it before he could look over it again. He didn't want to look over it and antagonize what he had written. Was he being too bold? He nervously tied it to Herms before he could think about it anymore. He didn't want to be tempted to burn this piece of paper as well. He quickly finished making camp and laid his weary body out under the stars. It was going to be a long night. A long night without answers.

He shifted in his sleep and reached out for Herms but the miniature dragon kept out of his reach as if he knew Ace's intentions. Herms even made a weird chirping noise that oddly sounded like a threat of leaving if Ace kept it up. Sighing and wishing he had written more in his letter Ace rolled to face the fire. He wasn't cold but he knew the night air was chilled. Like that night in Alabasta, Vivi had kept close to him for warmth. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had been more forward that night.

If he had kissed her, while they were alone would it have turned into a one night stand? For some reason his stomach knotted at the thought. He didn't like to think of her as a one night stand, the girl from the pub could easily be one of those girls. A girl that could escape him mind and he wouldn't have to regret or worry about. The girl at the pub was an easy girl that didn't come with problems. Maybe he shouldn't be talking to her. He could be putting her in danger. He could be putting her in a compromising situation and then she would resent him. She was a princess!

They existed on different levels. He was a pirate, a free man, sailing the ocean chasing his dreams. She was a princess, born and raised to a life of boredom, to serve her country with duty and honor. That was a life made for regrets. What could he possibly offer to her that made her write to him? Was it the fact that he was Luffy's brother? Maybe she was in love with his brother and she was clinging to him because she knew Luffy would never have the patience to write a letter.

He scoffed and rolled over feeling a rock dig into his side.

If that was the case she would have never kissed him right? He started laughing. Never once had a girl captured his attention for so long, and the girl wasn't even here. She didn't dote on him or swoon when he said cool things. She was different, she was a _princess._ Why was he stuck thinking about her?

"Ugh, Herms go deliver that letter before I pry your leg off trying to get it," he told the dragon sending a spark of flame his way to wake it up. He tossed a piece of jerky into the air which the mini dragon swooped down on and gulped greedily before flaring his nostrils in anger at being woken up.

Herms chirped angrily but took to the air, disappearing in the night sky rather quickly. He shot Ace one last dirty look before turning his attention to the sky before him. Ace watched as the form became tinier and tinier on the horizon, which glowed a faint gray signaling the rising sun, as sleep finally calmed him. Even in his dreams no answer came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To those who had complaints about Ace being a Logia in the first chapter... I fixed that section along with my computer changing Alabasta into Alabaster... I might revamp that whole first chapter but beside those two mistakes I really like how it turned out. I did stick with the show's version mostly to build the entrance into this story. Everything after that has been my own and will stay my own. I am having fun writing this story. I've been a little bit Ace crazed lately. Well I hope you all enjoy :D. Stay tuned in until next time.


	4. The Code of Dragons

**Diclamier: **One Piece and its respective character's do not belong to me. However the OC mini dragon Hermes is mine. He is not to be used in any way, shape, or form without my permission.

**Letters from Ace**

**The Code of Dragons**

Dragons are simple creatures. They eat, drink, and sleep. That is about it in the world of dragons. They observe the passing of time with little notice or care. Rarely though, they surface and become a part of a mortals life because there is something different about that mortal. They notice that mortal has something worth noticing to become alert, and to find a will to fight and remember for them. A rare occasion rest assured, but it does happen. And this was an occasion which leads to this dragon's story.

He had been basking in the sun, lazy, small. He hadn't been able to find any of his kind for a while and he was losing hope. He hated that he didn't want to do anything but lay in the sun. Wishing the burning rays would magically transport him way, to make his existence nonexistent. He sighed and rolled over not paying any attention the rolling thunder in the back ground or the way the earth vibrated beneath him. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed that there was something different happening around him. Something along the lines of having his freedom ripped away from him.

He didn't put up a fight as a pair of strong arms grasped him and shoved him into a dark container. He didn't puff up his body or try to look intimidating. He was accepting his fate, whatever it may be, simply because he had no will to go on anyways at least no will to fight. He found that he still wanted to live, that he clung to life with a small desperate attempt. He ate food offered to him, and drank deeply when water was offered as well. His upkeep was rather poorly attended however and it grew worse daily.

He couldn't tell you how long he spent locked away in a cool damp room. He felt his energy leaving him slowly but surely. He felt his will to live disappear altogether, flickering out like a candle being blown out. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings because he knew they were miserable. Who wanted to die miserably? No living creature did. He knew he was surrounded by animals. A voice of sorrow constantly filled the air of the weak and pitiful creatures. Often times one too weak would pass away and become nourishment for the rest of them.

Then one day he became aware of his surroundings. It was the same day that fate bonded him to a human being, a mortal.

He listened enraptured with the mortal's words, trying to learn a language of the mortals to understand them at the least. The tone was predictable. This man was upset for the condition of his surroundings. He saw the ghost* of a man who refused to care for the animals. He said firm words. He couldn't help but look at those captivating eyes that glanced over him and circled a few other cages. He had eyes with fire resting in them, eyes that held a dragon's understanding. Eyes that were burning black, like the remains of a true fire. Fire Eyes, his new mortal.*

Short words were exchanged and he became extremely aware that this man was leaving. He noticed the ghost was hurriedly pulling out boxes and slowly putting animals into them. He panicked. He fluttered nosily in his cage hoping to draw the Fire Eyes attention but the man was looking at the other animals with a mixture of distraught and anguish on his face and paid him no mind. Animals squawked around him restlessly feeling his unease. He felt the weariness in his bones, as he hopped desperately to the front of his cage. He caught the ghost's shirt in between his teeth as he passed. Pulling angrily and violently at his captured shirt, the man shook and paled even more. The ghost opened his cage and quickly scooped him inside a box, afraid that he might resist or lash out. He didn't offer a fight though. He was just glad he had forced his own luck. He rested as he felt the box he was in being carried out of the store.

He felt weak but he was relieved. He was with Fire Eyes now, he would be safe. He could taste the fresh air inside his box and hummed contently. Fire Eyes looked down at him and he blinked rapidly at seeing the shining light over his head. He curled his head under his wing as he felt himself being lifted from the box and inspected. He sighed trying to show his discontent at being interrupted from his 'freedom nap'. Why should he not get to sleep whenever he wanted to? He was a dragon after all. Who said he had to play by this mortal's rules? He couldn't stay irritated as he felt himself being lowered back into his box. He sighed and shifted trying to rest his eyes even if his curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

"… me and you*," he heard Fire Eyes whisper and for some reason that evoked his hunger. He was actually really hungry. An appetite that had left him now returned full force and was fiercely ripping at his belly. His stomach gurgled quietly and he licked his lips. He lazily let one eye open to observe Fire Eyes.

This mortal language would take some getting used to but he felt his mind quickly adapting to it. As long as he could understand the language he could find his own way of communicating.

"…feed… water… deliver," was all he caught as Fire Eyes suddenly looked excited and was talking faster even if his voice remained calm. Fire Eyes made an odd chirping sound of amusement and pulled him out of the box. He grabbed his leg and tied something to it while hurriedly talking.

"… Alabasta Kingdom… Princess… Princess…" he then offered him a small piece of meat from his pocket. A surge of energy came forward and he greedily ate the offered food, studying Fire Eye's hand as if willing more food to appear. More food did appear after another amused chirp from the Fire Eyes. _Laughter_, he realized. A sound mortals use to express happiness. Such an odd sound.

"… wait …reply… return… me," Fire Eyes said firmly leading him to a fountain of water. He then realized how god awfully thirst he had been. Dipping his head and forgetting his dignity he splashed into the water with abandon, greedily gulping down the clear liquid. It had been so long. It tasted so fresh and pure.

He stopped when he felt his body grow lethargic under the amount he drank. He felt satisfied, something he hadn't felt in a while.

Then he realized what Fire Eyes wanted him to do. He wanted him to find this Princess and deliver what was attached to his leg. He could do that easily. That was too simple of a task for a dragon. Alabasta Kingdom… that had to be a place. Where was that exactly? He shook his body, spraying water in random disarray and shot a look at Fire Eyes. _I will return_, he thought. He wouldn't fail this. He would find this Princess and it would be easy. He had to return though? That couldn't really be helped either way. He was bond to this mortal now. Weather he realized it or not.

()()()()()()()

The sky was blue, the ocean glistened beneath him. The sun warmed his back as he let his wings glide in the cool ocean air. The air tasted alive here, like some major life changing event had just occurred. He could see the edges of a brown land, and could see the warm air shifting beneath him. He felt his blood grow excited at the prospect of being sent to a desert. He loved the warmth. Feeling the sun, along with warm sand beneath him, it was pure magic. Warming his blood and fueling him with life. He couldn't remember a time when he had last freely visited a desert.

He strained his eyes listening for a familiar word. Alabasta, was said often as he circled over a small town. The streets were busy and full of life; no one ever spared him a second look because of his size, as he circled above, his shadow ghosting over the town. That never bothered him. That was probably the main reason why mini dragons could exist outside of herds was because they never had any danger as long as no one paid any close attention to them.

Cries of people standing under shaded booths were calling out to people who were walking in the streets. How odd these mortals were. He let his altitude drop more trying to decipher some more words.

"Look here… golden apples… free camel rides… she did what?... no more… Alabasta is free… rain… sand… hopes… Princess…Pell… Protector," words greeted him as he tried to put things straight. So many voices. How did one cope with such things?

Snap.

He felt panic as his wings were pinned down and a large bird was looking down at him.

"What are you little one?" a deep voice asked. It came from the bird but it sounded human. It was easy to understand though. It was as if a transition between his world and the mortal world was opened from this creature. It wouldn't hurt him would it?

"No I will not hurt you," it said calmly. It was obviously male. He needed to find the Princess and deliver that thing from Fire Eyes.

A deathly calm silence met him. Was he not allowed to see the Princess? Why not? He was a dragon after all.

"Pardons, you will be allowed access to the Princess," the creature said and then it released him. It had flown a ways away from the city in a span of seconds and was now gliding towards a grand structure that had recently received some shock.

"Pardon me Dragon. Your perception is quiet… uncanny for it is correct," the bird man said as it flew closer to the sun. He had to beat his wings furiously to keep up and out of range of the things claws.

"I won't try capturing you again," he assured and flew even higher towards the sun. Not to be out done, he pumped his wings furiously towards the sky as well. A feeling of rivalry bubbling in his chest, he couldn't break his code of dragon and be caught out of the sky like that. He couldn't let this thing beat him in the sky. He was a dragon, albeit a small and miniature dragon but a dragon none the less.

The bird man laughed joyously as he sped towards the broken looking structure.

"It's a palace," the bird man said as the neared it. Both refusing to let their speed drop as the walls of the impending palace was fast approaching them.

"PELL!" a feminine voice rang out from below them and the bird man expanded his wings and fell to the earth with a soft grace. Before his eyes he became a man, although his features remained bird like. Not knowing what to do, he swooped down and landed on the bird man's shoulder. Keep your pack close, but your prey closer.

The bird man laughed as he eyed him wearily. He shook his head and dropped to his knee.

"You called Princess?" he said.

"Yes well I saw you flying and you looked like you were racing…" a girl said, now being noticed by him for the first time.

She smelled different, like her soul itself had been grazed by some tragic event and she was now resolved. Like she had lost everything in a span of seconds and was struggling to find something to hold on to. He felt the bird man stiffen under his inspection but the bird man didn't comment.

"I was racing this Dragon. He said he had business with you, Princess," he said after a moment.

He could understand now? He felt his ears ringing under the realization but was pleased none the less. This bird man really had lifted that veil of communication for him. He fluttered his wings pleased.

"Oh?" she blinked a few times eyeing him. He suddenly felt very conscious that he might not be that impressive to look at. His skin was loose in areas were firm muscle had once been and his scales could use a bit of sun bathing, even his feathers could use a good priming.

Her brown eyes had a hint of purple to them and they were soft and comforting, he could trust her if nothing else. He felt a deep breath escape him as he fluttered his wings and left the bird man and hoped onto her offered shoulder. He liked how she cooed over him and was immediately offering him a treat.

"What's this?" she asked as he offered his leg to her. She inspected the outside of it for a second before pulling it from his leg and putting it the thin piece of paper into her pocket.

"Princess, I don't think you should be responding to this message. I know you care for the Straw Hats but you already have come close enough to making yourself a criminal. You need to think of your country…" the bird man trailed off as the Princess turned to glare at him.

"I am well aware of my duties," she snapped before her gaze softened, "thank you Pell but this letter is not from any of the Straw Hats," and with that she turned and left with him still on her shoulder.

He sent one last look at the bird man named Pell. Nice to meet him, he should find some way to thank him for whatever he did for him to understand this language. Pell just smiled and shook his head. No thanks needed it seemed.

"Well dragon I assume you have a name?" the Princess said as she rounded a corner with a good amount of speed. She seemed to be in some kind of hurry and her fingers of her right hand kept traveling down to wear she had stowed away that piece of paper. He chirped finding it strange to hear his voice. He knew the girl couldn't understand him but he felt better vocalizing his thought anyway. No he did not have a name.

"How can you not have a name? That's awful," the girl half cried, nearly stopping in her tracks for a moment before she redoubled her speed towards whatever her destination might have been.

He hummed trying to show her it didn't really bother him. He never had a name. No one had ever really addressed him or needed to even when he had lived with his own kind.

"Well that just won't do!" she scoffed as she turned another corner. They were traveling deeper and deeper inside the place and the walls and not being able to see the sky outside were making him nervous. "I'll think of a good name for you," she promised as she pulled open a large stone door. She quickly shut the door tightly behind her.

She strode to the window and pulled him off her shoulder, placing him down gently in the spot that had the most light. He couldn't help but be pleased and let his body bask on the warm stone and feel the warm light against his body.

"I'm Vivi, by the way," she offered as she strode around the room. She pulled out a bowl and poured some water into it, offering it to him by placing it on the counter under the window seal. She opened the window as well before turning back to the door and a soft click was heard.

"I won't make you stay but I would really appreciate it if you rested and waited while I wrote a return letter. It won't take long and I'm sure you'd like the rest," she offered talking mostly to herself but looking at him pleadingly. She wanted him to wait to return to Fire Eyes? That was fine. He hummed in response and let his eyes droop close with a laziness for show but he was still carefully observing everything.

()()()()()()()

"How about Daroo?" she offered a bit of hopelessness in her voice. He felt his gaze settle into a glare. He was not about to become some side kick of that quick running duck. She chuckled and stroked him under his chin, a soft spot that he loved and would purr if she did it right. She had been naming names all day and he seemed to disapprove of all of them.

"Something more fitting for a dragon…" she said trailing off thinking. A quill rested in her right hand and he laid curled under her left. He was on the flat wood surface where she had spent the last few days agonizing over a piece of paper. Often times she would blush and throw it away, before resuming on a fresh piece of paper. What exactly was she doing?

"I got it!" she said excitedly snapping her fingers. "How about Hermes or Herms?' she asked.

He felt his legs jerk in response and his wings flutter in approval. He even managed to get out a chirp. Vivi clapped excitedly and hugged him to her chest. Her soft blue hair tickling his nose and making him sneeze.

"That's absolutely brilliant," she said smiling and stroking his feathers along his back.

He grew uncomfortable after a moment though and took off to land in his spot by the window. He had grown too really like this perch. He would often times race Pell when he flew by, pretending he was chasing him away, or be able to spot a fish in a nearby pond and swoop down for a quick snack. He liked that he could rest here and listen to the Princess while she talked idly. It seemed that she was fond of this Ace person, and he had a feeling she meant his Fire Eyes. After all Fire Eyes had sent him here to a Princess and her name was really Vivi, he had never really heard Fire Eyes mortal name. It wasn't like he had introduced himself like Vivi had. Not that he really needed too.

A quiet knock came from beyond the stone door and Vivi froze. Her eyes shot to Herms and where he rested on the window before she stood stiffly and rose to answer her door.

"Father," she said lowly and he felt his feathers ruffle on his back. Her tone was clearly upset the past day every time her father came to call. It wasn't like that when he first showed up at the beginning of Herms stay at the palace.

"Have you reached a decision yet?" the man said letting himself into her room. He scanned the room his eyes resting on Herms for a moment before back down to the desk where Vivi had been writing on a piece of paper.

"No…" she said her voice cracking and she sounded close to tears. "I don't see why I have to marry so soon…"

"You were supposed to be married by now. You missed your coming of age party and that would have been the time for others to court you. The time is fast approaching for you to be wedded. We can't do anything to disrupt the peace of this country."

"But I'm not in love with anyone!" she protested her eyes now letting tears freely escape. He felt his jaws snap loudly and he glared at her father. That was a bit unfair. Why force her to pick a mate when she didn't want one?

Her father's eyes softened and he rested his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I know this country has been unfair to you. I know you have felt the need to protect and save it since a young age. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough to keep this country together…" he sighed and looked down at his only heir.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you. I really am so sorry Vivi… but… this country needs as much stabilization as possible. We can't have our princess running off again… even if it is to save this country. We need another heir, someone who will raise that person right so that they will become a good person to lead this country as well. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you Vivi… but I ask this as your king not as your father."

Herms felt his feathers smooth down and tucked his head under his wing. He could hear the remorse in Vivi's heart but he could do nothing to comfort her. Maybe the father could offer some advice…

"Maybe you will get lucky like your mother and I did…" the man said and smiled at his daughter. "And if not you can always learn to love someone. It might not be as passionate as other kinds of love but it can be love. Love exists everywhere. You just have to learn how to look for it."

With that the man left and closed the door softly behind him. Vivi was holding her hand over her heart and clutching her chest as she dropped to her knees with a wild sob. He fluttered over to her. Letting his wings brush over her face and wipe away a few tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his feathers.

"Oh Ace… what am I going to do?" she sobbed.

()()()()()()()

Fire Eyes had a smell that was uniquely his own. A mixture of fire along with emotions that were always hot, extreme emotions that could be tasted on the air. One merely had to know how to look for it. He had never returned to Fire Eyes before so it was a bit awkward a first, he would catch his scent and go tumbling in that direction but found that the man was always on the move, and that was irritating. He needed to get back to Vivi fast. She was expecting him. She needed him for comfort and he knew that whatever Fire Eyes wrote would be comforting to the Princess. He had to hurry though.

He found him walking on the edge of town looking like he was about to embark on a journey for food. That was fine with him, he would steal some food of his plate while he wasn't looking. Flying that fiercely had been hard on his body, he had been going faster than that stupid bird man Pell back in Alabasta, and had to change directions several times just to find Fire Eyes. He landed on his chest not caring that his mortal was not wearing the clothing to protect his body. Fire Eyes was not a normal human after all and because he was not a normal human he was oblivious to the dragon's obvious distress. He grabbed the letter and made his way into a tavern.

He read the letter as he called for a waiter and placed an order for his food. He seemed to skim over some of it and laughed lightly to himself at a few things. He must not see the pressing urgency under the letter. Herms huffed and coiled up on his arm, enjoying the weird feeling of such a warm body under him. It was like basking on a sun baked rock. He let his eyes close slightly.

"Herms," Fire Eyes whispered softly. He looked up and blinked, yes that was the name the Princess had given him. It would seem that the papers they exchanged were a method of communication. He peered over at the letter suddenly interested in what the Princess had been doing for the past week and a half.

"She's going to get married," Fire Eyes mumbled holding the letter close to his chest. He looked troubled by that. Whatever this marriage talk was, it bothered them both. Although the Princess seemed a bit more upset on the outside he could tell Fire Eyes was boiling on the inside.

He hissed at a girl that tried mating with Fire Eyes. He was not going to let him fall for such a girl, when another one was so desperately waiting for his comfort. He didn't need to get worked up though as Ace quickly dismissed the girl without much effort. They left shortly afterwards and Fire Eyes made camp outside of town as the sun grew lower in the sky.

He was pacing, clearly at unease. For many reasons it would seem but Herms tried not to take any notice. He silently willed Fire Eyes to respond back to the Princess. He needed to return to her. Those purple hued eyes couldn't dry themselves on their own. He wasn't even thinking of food as Fire Eyes offered him some. He took it anyway and greedily ate it. He had a lot of flying to do ahead of him and he wasn't nearly in perfect condition yet.

Fire Eyes suddenly grabbed the rock he was on and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a method similar to what Vivi often did. He was surprised that Ace didn't even seem to mind him peering over at the lines he was rapidly scrawling across the paper. He grumbled to himself and tore a sheet and tossed it to the flames. A similar reaction Vivi had taken all week. He felt his wings flutter in irritation; he didn't have a week to wait for a response to take back. He needed to get there now. After the third paper disappeared into the flames he decided to take an action. He jumped up on top of Fire Eye's head and let out a small sigh. A signal to relax. Nearly instantly the man responded. After pausing a moment he began to write fluently and without hesitation. When he finished he tied the letter on to his leg like he had the first time but he didn't give him the signal to go.

It was late anyways and the night sky was harder to navigate than the in the day time. He didn't take off as Ace tossed and turned in his sleep several times reaching out to take the letter back. He wasn't having that. This letter needed to get back and comfort the crying Princess, the one who was waiting eagerly for his reply. Something told him that this was important, that he was supposed to play an import role in all of this.

"Ugh, Herms go deliver that letter before I pry your leg off trying to get it," Fire Eyes said and woke him up with a spark of flame. Something that was unusual about his mortal that he liked, that he could control fire with ease. He woke up annoyed but accepted the peace offer of jerky that Ace tossed into the air for him. He ate it knowing that he would need the energy. He cursed Fire Eyes mostly because he could have gotten a few more hours of sleep before leaving before taking off into the air with a powerful slash of his wings. He gave Fire Eyes another dirty look that promised revenge for that wake up before setting off towards his destination.

()()()()()()()

"HERMS!" she shrieked and hugged him to her chest. He felt the air leave his lungs and pushed himself from her embrace offering his leg out to her. Only she had pulled his leg out from under him and was eagerly tearing into the letter before he had a chance too.

She smiled as she scanned the letter petting him with light strokes.

"Yes I want to see him," she blushed, her eyes lighting up. "I feel like Luffy. I want to break some rules. Maybe those pirates were bad influences on me after all," she said but her smile was fixed in place as she hurriedly dashed around her room muttering to herself.

"Herms you are such a wonderful, beautiful, dragon. To make it here and back in only two days," she cooed offering a tray of choice cut meats to the dragon, after she stopped pacing around the room. He greedily snapped them up and then took a long draught from the water bowl offered. Then he promptly fell asleep in her arms. The last thing he felt before he lost all thoughts was a warm kiss being placed on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone! I normally don't like repeating what has happened in pervious chapter's but it felt needed to explain this in Hermes's point of view. Sorry to everyone who was expecting Vivi's point of view. I had already writen this chapter but luckily you get hers in the next chapter (that I already wrote) and then the chapter after that is back to Ace. The Astreks below are in correspondance to the ones in the beginning of this chapter just to clairfy a few things. I tried to make things very clear so hopefully you didn't have to scroll down to see what was up with that. Besides that I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

*Since this chapter is in Hermes's point of view he doesn't really care about names or what a normal mortal looks like. He just knows that this person doesn't really have the will to live either and has no passion and therefore is dead while living and a ghost to him. Ghost was also the boy from the pet shop that gave the animals to Ace.

*Fire Eyes is Ace obviously. It's Hermes's nickname for him since he wasn't formally introduced to him and really doesn't know his name magically. He does think of Ace as 'his'. Herms is my character ;)

*Another thing, I don't like putting numbers next to things in my writing. This was merely to test to see if it helped any. The stars are in order. This number would belong next to when Ace first starts talking. Herm's doesn't quite understand what is going on yet. He can't understand things fully but is a fast learner… he is a dragon after all (even if he is mini). I would say he is about the size of a large dove.


	5. Dropping the Formalities

**Disclamier: **One Piece does not belong to me. That was hard to type.

**Letters from Ace**

**Dropping the Formalities**

The night sky was thick with clouds making the air colder than normal. The air was damp as well making the cloak that was draped over her stick to her uncomfortably as well as make her shiver. She ignored her body's protest as she sought her way along the palace wall. She had ten minutes precisely. Ten minutes as the watch guard for her room changed. She sucked in a deep breath. She had to get out of here while she still had the chance. Never mind the disarray and the hell she'd have to pay later. Wouldn't it be worth it? She had left a note, if that meant anything…

An odd chirping sound met her ears. It was low yet it vibrated like the sound of a light bell. One had to strain your ears to hear it. She smiled. That was Hermes's signal that Pell had gone to bed for the night. _Nine minutes left._ She dug her fingers into the wall as she remembered her training for becoming a bounty hunter, although it was similar to assassination work. She tried not to think of that as she edged herself along the wall, trying not to lose her footing and keep out of sight of the fires that were lit.

"Tch," she hissed. For a moment she had almost lost her footing. She grabbed the wall firmly before slipping out of her shoes, relishing in the feeling on stone against her bare feet_. Eight minutes and thirty seconds. _

She leapt nimbly to the lower half of the roof and raced along the wall, careful not to let her footsteps leave a sound. She gained speed as she saw the wall nearer and dashed behind a pillar just as voices could be heard up above from where she had just jumped.

"She hasn't spoken to her father for three days now. It's completely not like her and he's worried. He thought she would be more reasonable about this…" one voice said as he walked above her. She held her breath and tried not to listen. She just needed to escape being a princess for a little while, to think about herself. That was what this was about wasn't it? To get away from obligation?

She pressed her back against the pillar with a little more force than necessary as she listened to the other man reply.

"She's a young pretty girl though. She could have her pick of guys. Did you see that pig her father picked? I wouldn't talk to him either," gossiped the man laughing, from the clink of metal she heard she could guess he was elbowing his companion in the ribs. "I'd be a much better pick," the man finished with a teasing laugh.

"He gave her time to pick. She said she didn't care! I think she'd care if she had to marry your ugly face though," both men laughed boisterously and continued to slowly trek across the walk way teasing each other.

_Come on, come on_, she thought desperately willing the men to pick up the pace so she could cross the yard. _Hurry up! Six minutes and forty two seconds left_. _Tsk no use, looks like they have watch here tonight. _

With a light sigh to herself edged her way over to the edge and peered up. The two men were leaning over the rail and chatting idly about her. She felt like she should be disturbed by this but couldn't find the right emotion. She picked up a rock and hurled it towards the opposite wall, satisfied when she heard a loud ping.

"What was that?" one asked and the other shrugged. They turned towards the direction and went to check it out.

_How typical_, she mused as she dashed madly across the yard. She dug her hands and feet into the crevices of the stones and pulled herself up. She had to do this quickly. She panted as she scaled the wall as quickly as she could. She hoisted herself on the top and rested a moment.

_Six minutes and twelve seconds left._ _This beats my old record_, she thought with a smirk as she jumped down to the ground below. She landed with a soft thump before she let out a long low whistle.

If the clouds had not covered the night sky the fast approaching shape would have given her spot away to anyone. The scales of the small dragon glistened a brilliant gold even in the soft light that the fire in the distance provided. Herms collided with her chest purring softly as he snuggled up against her affectionately.

"I missed you too," she cooed quietly stroking the dragon's soft feathers and she let herself enjoy the reunion for a moment. She hid him under a fold of her cloak as she made her way through the dark night, further and further from the palace.

"Where is it?" she mumbled scanning the dark horizon for a familiar shape. She was searching for a rock, one that would keep cover from prying eyes.

She walked blindly trying to see her surroundings with the little moonlight that escaped from the clouds. _This is hopeless_, she thought to herself shivering. The cold of the night settling into her bones as she trudged forward. Her cloak was damp from the humidity of the clouds and made her even more miserably cold. She kept walking, trying to head east but not sure if she was going in the right direction. If only the moon could escape the clouds and provide a little more light. She paused staring wistfully at the sky and feeling Herms squirm out of her cloak. The dragon climbed up and rested on her head, coiling his tail around her throat like a necklace. He hummed soothingly and lowered his head to make eye contact with her.

"Such a queer creature," she said smiling and rubbing the spot under his chin. This time though, instead of purring the dragon growled as if he took offense to her comment. He rolled his eyes and looked to the left. When Vivi didn't take notice, he lightly pulled her ear with his teeth, making her face the direction he was looking at.

In the distance there was a soft red glow. _Fire,_ her heart quickened in her chest. _Act cool and suave_, she told herself. No reason to be uptight, it wasn't like anything would happen. She was just meeting a friend. She was finding comfort in a friend that was outside of the situation so she could pour out her heart and soul. Strictly no emotions tied to this, no feelings of involvement. She wasn't allowed to. She couldn't keep pining after things she couldn't have.

"Who said I was pinning?" she snapped to herself and shook her head.

Talking to herself was not acting cool. Wait, why did she need to act cool? Was it because Ace's demeanor was so relaxed she didn't want to seem like an immature kid in comparison? She swallowed as she realized that she could now make out a shadow against the fire and that her feet were dragging her closer on their own accord. Now was the time to turn back if she wanted.

Herms jumped from her shoulder and took to the air with a loud squawk and landed on the shadow's shoulder. Any thoughts of turning back vanished. She felt trapped as her feet kept trudging forward.

She made it under the cover of the rock; it was almost a cave like structure. The flames from the fire flickered wildly causing shadows along the rock to flicker. It seemed alive and it seemed to be dancing. She took another step forward and felt the heat wash over her body chasing away the cold of the night.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She could feel his gaze staring intently at her but she kept her gaze locked firmly on the ground. Her heart was pounding even louder in her chest and she thought it would be impossible for him not to hear it. She took a deep breath feeling a nervous shiver run through her body.

Did he always have to be shirtless? She thought as she let her gaze wander up slightly, a blush starting to stain her face. Did he have to act so collected that it was a shocking contrast to Luffy? Why did it make her so nervous?

"Enjoying the view?" he asked breaking the silence she had brought with her from outside. She blushed in response suddenly losing any desire to speak.

Suddenly the light dimmed considerably and with that the cold from outside settled in. She involuntary took a few steps closer to the dying fire, trying to get closer to its warmth. Anything to ignore what Ace was implying. His deep voice was too teasing, and it shouldn't be getting to her.

"Can you keep the fire going? … It's cold," she whispered. Realizing that neither her or Ace had offered any welcoming words she blushed and added, "And it's good to see you Ace."

He laughed lightly but the cave seemed to get even darker. He took a few steps forward, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Forget the formalities here _Princess_."

"Then don't call me Princess," she growled. The fire seemed to die out completely as she took another step closer to him. A good foot was all that separated them now. She jumped slightly as they plunged into darkness but no sound escaped her lips.

"Scared?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"No," she hissed, "Like I said… its cold out."

"Let me warm you up," he said quickly and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. This time a surprised gasp escaped her lips. She felt warm, extremely warm. His body seemed so hot to the touch and she felt like he was leaving a trail of fire along her spine where his hands held her securely to him.

She placed her hand on his firm chest in a feeble attempt to push him off, but she couldn't help but admire the sculpted muscles under her hand.

"Ace," she swallowed, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Warming you up obviously," he whispered into her ear. His breath dancing along the shell of her ear and making her squirm in his grasp. She felt as if she had just been shocked and her body pushed itself closer to his.

"What's wrong _Princess_? Not used to wanting a pirate?" he asked huskily when she didn't respond. His hand was slowly working its way inside her cloak and when it did he tugged it off lightly.

"Who said I wanted you?" she tried to sound firm but her voice, along with her body was melting into him. She even forgot to protest against being called Princess.

"A bit dressed up to meet a pirate aren't you?" he asked as he took in her outfit with the dim light shining in from outside.

"It was all I had to sneak out in," she mumbled and again feebly attempted to push herself away from him.

"I would have thought it would be hard to sneak out in a dancer's outfit," he stated, his eyes staring hungrily at her now. His hands running up and down her sides lightly but she felt as if he was leaving a pattern of fire across her skin. She was keenly aware of every move he made.

_This was dangerous. You can't play with fire so freely Vivi! You play with fire you get burned, isn't that what is always said? Why didn't you listen to your father? Why did you sneak out tonight to meet up with him? Where is this going to take you?_

Just as she realized why exactly she was meeting up with him tonight, he suddenly stopped and looked at her intently in the eye. Then he sighed, snapped his fingers and the fire jumping back to life, lighting up the cave.

"Sorry… I got a bit carried away," he mumbled and suddenly he was across the cave, sitting down in the dirt and staring off blankly into the flames.

And for some reason the fire provided wasn't enough to shake off the cold anymore. For some reason she felt her heart tighten uncomfortably in her chest and she felt guilty. She wanted that to keep going because she was using him wasn't she? Why did she feel so damn guilty? He is a _pirate._

"Did you just come here and expect to get laid?" she asked glaring at him accusingly, her heart beating furiously as she waited for a response. Every second she waited the less guilt she felt and the more anger built in her chest. Did he not even have the decency to look up and meet her accusations? Pft, that's a pirate for you.

"Did you think that just because we kissed once and we wrote a few letters that you could come here and seduce me?"

"If you didn't want to be seduced then why did you wear that outfit?" he snapped in response finally looking up at her from the fire. "Besides, I didn't even kiss you and that didn't go anywhere. Why are you so worked up _Princess_?"

Why was she so worked up? Was it the simple fact that he had, in a matter of seconds, left her weak at the knees? _Don't play with fire or you'll get burned!_

"Because you are a Pirate and I am a Princess," she said finally.

"Translation, you are scared and have no idea what's going on between us," he stood up from his place around the fire and paced closer to her. He was careful to keep his distance this time, as if he was the one that had to worry about being burned. "Well Princess. I have no idea either, but you don't see me hiding from it."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. She was acutely aware that his gaze traveled to her chest for a brief moment before he turned his gaze back to her.

"It would be stupid to not want you, Vivi. At least give me credit that I'm not blind," he mumbled a blush crawling to his face as her face tightened. At least he felt somewhat embarrassed for his actions.

"I'll give you that," she said feeling a bit like Nami for even going along with what he said. Nami her dear friend that would play the seductress to get what she wanted. She wasn't Nami though, and never would be. That didn't mean she hadn't picked up a trick or two from her friend.

They lapped into awkward silence before Ace sighed and sat down next to the fire. He patted the ground next to him offering her a place to sit. They had done this before. She grinned and took a few timid steps forward before sitting an appropriate distance from him, careful not to even accidently brush against him as she sat down unceremoniously.

Unlike last time where she hadn't felt the need to talk, this time the need was unbearable. She took a deep breath a few times; trying to figure out the words she wanted to say.

"So why _did_ you want to see me?" he asked looking back at her and winking. She felt a blush stain her face as tried to think of something to tell him. She could be honest couldn't she? She could be honest like she was in her letters to him.

"I just wanted to see a friend, you seemed like you would be more willing to go out of your way to see me than Luffy would," she said after a moment. She saw something flash in his eyes but she didn't comment on it.

"You just wanted an idle chat?" he seemed annoyed but then again not really. He said in his last letter he would like to see her again hadn't he? Or maybe that had meant at a later time and not so soon.

"I … want advice. I want to escape, I want the freedom pirates have, but I can't have that because I'm _a Princess_," she spat the word out bitterly for the first time as if it tasted bad on her mouth.

"You can't help who you are," he offered quietly, "and you can't escape your fate. Sometimes accepting a challenge life throws at you is harder than fighting it."

"So I shouldn't fight it?" she asked feeling tears well up into her eyes. _Dammit_, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"No," he said sadly and looked at her with a weird expression. Something like pity, she felt her stomach tighten in a knot.

"Well then I'll be letting you and everyone else who has told me that down. I'm going to fight this with every fiber in my being until I breathe my last breath," she snapped her tears disappearing as quickly as they had formed.

"You have a pirate flag in your heart," he laughed and smirked at her. He turned his attention back to the fire and they lapped into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Vivi not bothering to comment on what he said last. She had spent enough time with pirates for them to rub off on her, yet her own determination was to blame. Maybe in another life she would have been a pirate, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She had chosen to not to take that path, but that didn't mean she would take the path that was paved for her.

"Do you regret kissing me now that I'm here?" he asked turning to face her suddenly.

Again she was acutely aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and couldn't help but let her gaze drop to his hardened chest. She swallowed feeling a little embarrassed, hadn't she just gotten mad that he had eyeballed her? She blushed. She knew she had been expecting a kiss from him at least. She had been expecting it right when she arrived to be honest and maybe that was why she felt guilty for accusing him of just wanting sex. She had been expecting a kiss herself and possibly more. They had kissed before, and it wouldn't be too hard to imagine that it would happen again now here, when they were all alone and had no chance of being caught.

"That's a random question," she laughed nervously.

"It's still a question that needs an answer," he said frowning slightly.

"Well…" she began after a moment seeing that it was clear that he wasn't about to drop the subject, "it is a little awkward. I can feel the tension and expectation between us… but I don't regret it."

The admission was hard but she had to say it. She couldn't live a life with regrets that was definitely something that living with Luffy had taught her. Never regret anything, least of all something that you chose.

"Good," he said a soft smile on his lips as he turned back to face the fire.

That was it? Just… 'good'? He wasn't going to lean forward and place a kiss to her lips after he learned that she didn't regret it? He wasn't going to act so damn sexy like he had earlier? He wasn't going to try anything?

"_Pirates_," she grumbled under her breath.

He laughed but he didn't let his gaze wander from the fire. It was almost as if he was in a trace. He watched the flickering of the live fire his face clearly enthralled, as the fire danced and swayed before his eyes. To be able to control something like that… No wonder he was so… cocky. He must always feel incredibly powerful.

"What's it like to control fire?" she asked. Everyone must ask him this question but she couldn't help but wonder. She wanted to know what it felt like. He didn't answer right away. He lowered the hat on his head hiding his eyes from her. For a moment she wondered if she crossed some line that she didn't know about and felt guilt flow through her, she was just about to apologize when he finally spoke up.

"It's a curse," he said finally, his voice flat and bored.

"Why?" she asked her breath caught in her throat.

"To only be capable of destroying things, never being able to create. That's a curse isn't it?" he asked. His onyx eyes were burning as they met hers. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him in shock. He stood up suddenly. He looked like he wanted to say more, like it wasn't all bad but he sighed and tilted his hat into his eyes.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I better get going," he said but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she half shouted surprised at the intensity of the panic in her voice. "Don't leave," she said firmly.

"Princesses can't give orders to pirates," he said with a smile tugging his hand out of hers.

"No. Wait, Ace," she said firmly scrambling to jump to her feet. She grabbed his hand again and this time laced her fingers with his. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly.

_I'm sorry I thought you would just come here to get sex. I know you better than that. From everything we've written to just how you act I know you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I had you pegged as a regular pirate. You are so much more than that. I should know better. I'm sorry_, she said in her head but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Maybe if they had been exchanging letter's she would have had the courage to write it.

He tensed as she wrapped her arms around him further keeping him from leaving. "I'm sorry," she whispered again and she hoped he knew what she meant.

Slowly ever so slowly she felt him wrap his arms around her in return. He took a deep breath as if he was trying to establish her scent to memory, or he was trying to think of something to get her off so he could leave. She needed to distract him, she needed him tonight. She needed this freedom and comfort of a friend, even if they weren't that close of friends. She wanted to be closer to him. She needed him tonight, even if that was all she could get was tonight, and deep down she had known that the entire time.

She leaned forward and lightly placed her lips against his. He stiffened immediately, his hands grasping her tightly and pulling her closer even if his mouth didn't respond right away. Slowly he responded, letting his lips sync with hers. He seemed like he was attempting to be careful, his hands didn't stray far from her hips where they were resting.

She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his lips begging for permission.

"Vivi…" his voice came out strained as he pulled away to eye her wearily. She playfully reached up and stole his hat, placing it on her own head and pouted at him.

"Vivi, you can't play with fire. You'll get burned," he said. His eyes were burning again and she became aware that maybe his hands were a little warmer than normal.

"I'll keep some water handy," she teased feeling Ace relax more.

Everywhere their skin was touching she felt warmer. She wasn't sure if that was because of his Devil Fruit or this undeniable sexual attraction she felt for him. She could admit that at least. Undoubtedly she was attracted to him. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his again. His hat tilting off her head as the kiss deepened and falling to the floor to be forgotten for the night.

His hand slid up and down her sides again leaving a pattern of fire even once brushing against her chest and causing her to gasp. She had to be on fire, it felt so good though. She pressed closer to him feeling something hard and warm press against the inside of her thigh. She didn't resist as he lowered her to the sand. His lips leaving hers to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands followed the curves of her body and every now and then caused her to arch her back into his touch. He playfully tugged at her clothing before he looked up. His eyes burned as they met her gaze, as he tugged meaningfully at her clothing again.

()()()()()()()()

The sun brushed her face as she sleepy blinked a few times. It took her a moment to get her bearings and remember just where she was. Her cloak was draped over her but her dancer outfit was sprawled out on the ground next to her. An arm that didn't belong to her was pinning her to the sand but she carefully pulled herself out of the snoring figure's grasp. She stretched her arms over her head feeling them pop with some satisfaction. Her legs felt like jelly and she was sore in between them but that was to be expected. She brushed the sand off her back the best she could before she tugged on her clothes.

"I was hoping you'd still be naked in my arms when I woke up," Ace grumbled his hair falling into his eyes. He shook his head sadly and began to stand up. Vivi shrugged her shoulder's in response feeling embarrassed enough as it was without Ace's comment.

"What are you doing?" Vivi squeaked and averted her gaze as she saw her cloak fall from Ace's body. A blush covered her face as she looked away hastily.

"Don't be so modest, Princess. You've already seen me naked," he teased causing Vivi to blush even more.

"Doesn't mean you can just walk around naked!" she howled clamping her hand over her eyes as she blindly stuck her hand out in front of her searching for the rock wall to guide her.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

His tone and the simple question of why not gave her pause. Why did it matter if no one saw? It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and her hand flexed over her face. Shaking she lowered her hand and turned towards the sound of his voice. She bravely looked him in the eye or more like she was making sure not to eye his body to add any more flame to his already inflated ego. Herms was coiled on his arm, his tiny body stretched as far as it could go and it only covered his upper arm to just past Ace's elbow. He looked like another tattoo. He didn't move as Ace struggled with his pants, trying to slip into them and not disturb the dragon. It was rather comical to see and Vivi couldn't help but laugh watching as Ace hopped on one leg struggling not to jostle the dragon as he desperately wrestled with his clothes.

"Because you can't go out in public naked," she said firmly. Even though Ace was already (struggling to) putting his clothes on, it was the matter of making a point.

"We're going out in public?" he whined, rather uncharacteristically as he slipped on his boots and donned his cloak. She realized that he already knew that they were judging by the fact that he was donning his cloak.

"I can't stay here naked with you?" he asked wincing as Herms nipped at his ear in disproval. "Watch it dragon," he growled but ignored him as he took another step and closed the distance between Vivi and himself.

"No you can't," she said mischievously laughing as he leaned forward and stole a kiss from her. He pressed her against the rock wall and let his hands wind into her loose hair. She couldn't help but notice that his lips tasted like honey and that he smelled like a camp fire.

It was still early in the morning; her plans for the day could be a little delayed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Keep in mind this is rated T because I don't want to wreck the story by putting something too spicy in there. I did write a one shot for what transpired along the page break. It's separate from this story so you don't have to read it. That will definitely be rated M which is why it's separate. I was a little unsure while writing it because I have never written anything like that before. It will be posted sometime in the near future... Other than that I hope Vivi's POV was enjoyed. I think (with what I have written so far) she will only have one more POV chapter in this story.


	6. Giving It Your All

**Letters from Ace**

**Giving It Your All**

Her hips swayed as she walked over the sand and it held him captive. His mind was unable to focus on even the simple task of walking; he could only follow her, rather hopelessly, as she led him to some unknown destination. Her blue hair framed her face perfectly as she would look back to check on him from time to time, it matched the brilliant blue of the sky. It fell in lazy ripples along her back and danced in the blinding desert light. Her eyes which had always given her away when they first met spoke volumes every time she met his gaze. That left little need for talk between them.

He tried to think straight but his mind kept running back to the night before. How her body felt against his, and how perfect every moment had been. Why did they have to be Princess and Pirate? Why couldn't they be Vivi and Ace? The thought finally broke him from the spell and he stopped walking immediately.

This wasn't allowed. This attachment he was getting for her was dangerous. He was a Pirate, this was his fate and he _chose_ it. He shouldn't be letting some girl make him regret who he was. He didn't regret who he was. He was a Pirate and proud of it. He was second commander of the White Beard Pirates. He was Fire Fist Ace. He shouldn't even have come back here to begin with. He had a duty to fulfill.

He couldn't say it wasn't worth it though. Getting to spend a night with a beautiful girl in his arms should always be worth it. He couldn't take back the fact that he shouldn't have been there to begin with though and that made guilt creep into his heart. He had just deflowered a girl, a very sweet girl, who was going to get married to some man that definitely wasn't him. That wasn't even what he felt sorry for, he smirked as his thoughts tried to make him feel bad for that but found he couldn't. What he felt sorry for was that he had prolonged his search for Black Beard himself. He sighed as he saw Vivi turn to check on him. She looked startled by the distance between them and called out to him.

"Ace? Everything okay back there?"

Her voice sounded like a light bell on the wind. He found a sigh leave him yet again and tried to harden his heart. This was going to hurt no matter what happened. He might as well spend one last day with her.

"Yeah!" he called back and started to lightly jog to catch up to her.

He needed to leave soon.

As if the dragon had heard his thoughts, Herms stuck his head out from under Ace's cloak. He made a low grumbling noise and then the little one unfolded his wings. He took a long sigh and a long look at Ace before he took off. He glided over the sand and danced in the air with abandon. As if this was the last time he was going to spend any time in a desert.

"Don't stray too far Herms!" Vivi called out, a large smile on her lips. Her eyes were slightly worried, but mostly she seemed happy. She grinned as he caught up with her and grabbed his hand. She pulled him forward rather quickly as he saw a shimmer figure in the distance.

That figured turned out to be a rather large city. Vivi slowed her walk as they neared the city. She lifted her hood and tied her hair back.

"That won't make you unrecognizable, Princess," he teased. Was it all royalty that thought they could hide behind a simple change in their look or was it just the naïve?

"It helps a little," she offered with her shoulder's heaving up and down. "Besides, unlike you, I have to worry about what my people are thinking."

"You don't think I have people to worry about?" he was curious, not really offended although it could quickly become that. She obviously didn't know him at all if she thought that. He had plenty of people he cared about. They even shared a common person they both worried about, _his_ brother.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's hard to explain. Worrying about a country is different than worrying about close friends. You have to keep in touch. They can't see you doing something relaxing or it might seem like you never work hard for your country… did I explain it a little better?"

"A little," he offered her a smile as they drew closer and closer to the city. The heat made the shape of the city dance before their eyes even as they drew closer.

He tried not to notice that her hand was still locked in his, or notice how oddly good it felt. _'Just the after effect from last night' _he told himself. It was a good thing he was good at lying to himself.

He whistled long and low, his signal for Herms to return to him. He was glad that the tiny creature soon appeared, and spent the last few moments before entering the city playfully teasing the dragon and that took two hands to do. He wrapped both hands around Herms and slid him into his cloak, laughing as the dragon squirmed up and down his chest, tickling him as he did so.

The guards didn't stop them as they entered the city. In fact a lot of people were busy leaving and entering the city. Even if Vivi had left her hood down Ace was almost sure no one would have noticed.

"Just follow the flow of the crowd," Vivi whispered as they passed one rather large looking guard.

She avoided eye contact and let herself be pushed into the throbbing crowd. He had to do it. He had to grab her hand and feel that odd thrumming his heart was making, if he didn't grab her hand he would have lost her to the crowd. Quickly he reached out and locked his hand in hers, feeling a blush creep onto his face. Why did this feel different? Was it because he cared about what she was thinking?

A street vendor approached them and broke his thoughts.

"Want to buy an apple for your lovely lady. It's the finest and rarest apple in this land, it's a solid gold apple that tastes so succulent that only the gods can taste it," the man said. He looked half-starved and the smell coming off him was rather repulsive. Ace was just about to tell him to bug off when Vivi squeezed his hand.

"How much?" she asked. Her face adopting a look of curiosity while her eyes remained untrusting and her eyes made Ace relax slightly. At least she knew better than to trust this stranger.

"For you I'll make a special offer. Two apples for the price of one," the man's eyes shifted to Ace, hoping to engage him into the conversation.

"And how much would that be?" asked Vivi, her eyes narrowing slightly and her smile faltering.

"50,000 berri," the man said calmly.

"That's ridiculous," Ace hissed unable to keep quiet. He didn't like how this man was acting, or how he kept looking at Vivi so hungrily. She was covered up but the man's eyes were still traveling up and down her body as if he could see the Dancer's outfit underneath.

"I'll take one for 500 berri," she said easily ignore Ace as he formed another protest on his lips.

"I give you two for 10,000 berri," the man said firmly.

"Or you could give me the other one for free," she said lowly and winked. Ace tried to keep his jaw from dropping. Since when did Vivi make deals and flirt? It sounded an awful lot like his brother's navigator. He shook his head and watched as the man ran back to the stand and hurriedly gave her the two apples for Vivi's price.

Vivi thanked the man and Ace glared, not wanting to lead Vivi away from this man and have her stare at her backside. He gently pushed her in front of him and walked behind her slightly, careful to make a show of holding her hand and keeping their fingers intertwined as they walked away.

"I didn't like the looks of him," he grumbled under his breath mostly to himself but Vivi chuckled.

"Jealous?"

He lowered his hat so that his eyes were hidden which also doubled to hide his blush from her, and chose not to answer. She tossed him the fruit with her free hand which he caught with ease. He sniffed it for a second before he took a cautious bite out of the fruit, it didn't smell or taste poisoned so far. It did taste rather wonderful but that might have also been because he hadn't eaten in a full day. He greedily devoured the fruit in a few bites, nibbling at the apple core's for any remains of the fruit. He watched as Vivi mimicked him and he stopped their forward progress right in the middle of the street.

"You have something on your lips," he whispered as he pulled her to his chest and captured her lips with his. She didn't protest, letting her body relax into his as his tongue licked at the place where he had seen the remains of a piece of fruit.

"All better?" she asked drily when he pulled away. Her eyes were smiling though.

"No," he whispered, bending down to capture her lips again. She shivered into his chest and he felt that odd sensation again, almost like electricity dancing through his body.

"OI! Move it!" some random passerby pushed into the couple roughly causing them both to blush and pull apart quickly. They were in the middle of the street, it probably was best to move.

Vivi smiled as they passed a group of children gathered around a stand. She paused on the outside of the little group; making Ace stop as well, since their hands were joined, as they looked onto the scene. The kids were loudly clapping and demanding some sort of encore. Then suddenly two puppets popped out from behind a screen. The kids cheered loudly and began to giggle as one with a straw hat began to beat up a Crocodile.

"Seems like the real story never really got covered," he said smiling.

"I don't know how they all found out. Luffy said they fought in a secret underground place," Vivi didn't seem concerned that people knew. She was even smiling fondly at the puppet with a straw hat.

_That means nothing_, he told himself, but he still found an uncomfortable feeling resting in his heart. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all. He was just here on a break, using this girl that he happened to write a few times in letters. He sighed as he pulled Vivi from the show, noticing that some guards were strolling over. They were probably going to shut it down anyways.

His stomach growled lightly and Vivi laughed at him. He tried not to blush as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No wonder you're a pirate. With your appetite you'd make any monarchy go broke," she teased and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He didn't say anything but followed her blindly to nearest booth with steam rising from it.

She handed him a breaded treat. It was a deep golden brown and oval shaped, and when he bit into it his mouth watered at the sweetness. His smile widened as he devoured the rest and stole a bite of hers as well. He grabbed her hand timidly and found that he could spend the rest of the day like this. It was just Vivi after all.

They laughed, they hugged, and they even kissed. They watched the sun set from the highest rooftop and felt the cold chill that washed over their bodies as the night came shortly after.

"I have to return to the palace. It's only a matter of time before the guards start to recognize me and start to actually look for me," she said softly as they both stared at the fading light of the disappearing sun.

"I have to leave as well," he said quietly. It looked like he didn't have to be the one to wreck the mood, she was already talking about leaving. He felt as if a wieght had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I had fun today. It was nice to forget some of my troubles," she said quietly.

"Me too," he offered weakly and stretched to rub the back of his head. He yawned slightly wondering if his body would demand sleep but he felt very well rested.

The silence between them suddenly became very tangible and he wanted to break it. He wanted things to go back how they were. How it was earlier in that day. Back to how easy they talked and laughed. It was like she was expecting him to say something but he had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry I used you Ace. It was very … _un_princess like," she smiled but her eyes frowned.

"You used me? And here I thought you were expecting an apology from me because I had my way with you," he laughed as she blushed and bit her lip. The mood lightened between them considerably after that. He wasn't sure who's relief was stronger, his for not having to say anything, or Vivi's because he didn't care that she used him.

"Will you write again?" she asked. Her voice sounding hopeful yet some strange unrecognizable emotion resided there as well.

"Only if you want me to," he whispered and took her hand in his. He placed her hand over his heart and leant his head down to place a chaste kiss on the back of her palm. "No regrets," he whispered.

She had to burst into tears as he said that. She jumped into his arms and clutched the fabric around his chest pulling him closer to her. He wanted to tell her to calm down that she was being a crazy girl but he found he couldn't. He didn't like seeing her like this, hurt or upset, and he wasn't sure what the right words to say were.

"We have different dreams, you and I, but I hope our paths cross again," her voice was oddly missing the strain of having tears. She leaned up and kissed him. They had kissed a lot today, a lot of chaste kisses at random times. He had been expecting a kiss, but something startled him and what threw him off was his body's reaction.

His heart pounded loudly in his chest as she let her fingers tangle themselves into his hair. His head felt light as her lips touched his and he felt a weird warmth in the pit of his stomach, not like a fire warmth but a slow warmth. It poured threw his veins like molten lava. It should have hurt but he found himself pulling her closer, crushing his lips to hers with more force. His tongue had a mind of its own as it danced out of his lips and into hers as it begged for entrance to her mouth which, thankfully, she granted.

And she let him have the dominant role as his tongue flicked in to taste her. She tasted like that treat they had earlier, something with brown sugar and cinnamon? Whatever it was she tasted amazing.

He couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. It was as if he had been tied to her by a million invisible strings and they weren't letting him go, and for a while he couldn't find any reason to protest. His lips kept up their assault until suddenly they both pulled apart as if they had been shocked.

Panting heavily he stared at her wearily. Exactly what was happening here? What was happening between them? This went deeper than friendship or even using each other. He felt something stronger, deeper. Did she feel it as well? He wanted to ask the question that was burning on his lips but she was rapidly sputtering out nonsense about how she had to get back to the palace.

"Wait… Vivi," he whispered as she turned to leave.

"Do you feel something for me?" He asked as she stood frozen to the spot she was standing on, her back still to him and he wanted desperately to reach out and make her face him but he refrained.

"Yes," she admitted quietly, so quietly her answer was almost carried away by the light breeze that drifted through.

"Good."

He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He placed a firm but chaste kiss to her lips and rested his forehead on hers. His breath was still deep and hard, as he felt the surging fire within burning through him from their last kissing session.

"Promise me you'll try and not get married," he said it as a demand but he voiced it as a question.

"I already decided I wasn't going to," she said firmly.

"Yeah but promise me anyways?"

He had to wait several moments before Vivi blinked as if she had just taken in the meaning of his words. Her lips forming a small 'o' in realization, before she broke out into a smile.

"As long as you promise me you'll come back one day," she answered.

"Then it's settled. We'll give it our all."

And with that being said he lowered his lips to give her a light but firm kiss on the lips. Light to show the fragile situation and firm to show his resolution in his decision. He was glad when she decided to kiss him back.

()()()()()()()()

"I can't keep doing this," Ace grumbled as he stared at the blank sheet of paper before him. "I just promised I'd come back one day. I didn't agree to keep writing," he whined mostly to himself but the small dragon on the desk hissed in annoyance. He rubbed his chin playfully.

"I like to get rid of you every now and then though. You eat all my jerky and I_ like_ jerky," he grumbled and the dragon seemed to roll his eyes.

He sighed and turned back to frown at the piece of paper.

_Dear Vivi…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As always One Piece doesn't belong to me, I'm not thrilled about that.

**A/N: **To be completely honest this chapter was a bit of filler. Sorry folks... :p. Don't worry next chapter is in the process of being written. I'm still torn on how long this story should be. I have several plot lines I can turn this too. So... I'll ask you readers. Would you like a longer story... or a shorter one? By longer I mean by at least 4-5 more chapters (possibly longer), shorter obviously would be anything less than 3. Leave me a review to let me know and that will decide what plot line I'll follow. I won't give that away because I want it to be a surprise. Bye for now

~ Oceanwind


	7. Responses to Love

**Letters from Ace**

**Responses to Love**

_Dear Vivi,_

_I'm sorry but continuing to use our pen pal names while addressing each other seems rather … pointless. I'll still sign as my name so no worries if you get busted. I trust Hermes though. I don't think he'd let our letters get intercepted. I just wanted to let you know I have reached my next destination safely and that I'm rather bored. I find it hard to stay awake while eating here and Herms eats all my jerky. I had my back turned yesterday and he managed to deplete my entire stock of beef jerky in the span of a few minutes. It's nice to send this letter to get him to work out a bit. He's been gaining weight at least a little more than I think is healthy for him. That and it keeps him away from my stock of jerky. _

_My letters will start coming slower now. I have a lot of ground to make up and that includes missing sleep and some meals. I'm sorry but I won't have time to focus on letters as often as we used to. I've lost count of how many we've exchanged. I could count yours and that would tell me. I have them all saved and stashed away under my hat. That's not creepy is it? I find myself missing you as well… I hope I can keep on my promise soon but it doesn't look like I will be able to for a while. _

_I would love to hear from you soon but I think it would be best if you hung on to Herms for a few weeks before returning a letter. Be sure to tell me all the details of what's going on and how you are turning down that loser suitor. And give Herms something to do. I don't think he likes being used as strictly a way for us to communicate. I've been making him collect food for me and scout, he seems to enjoy that. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_Yours truly,_

_The greatest hero of them all, _

_Hercules_

She smiled at the letter before tucking it into a box under her bed along with the rest of Ace's letters that he had sent to her. She found her heart thrumming in her chest wildly as feelings she wasn't sure she wanted to feel began to surface. Yes she liked him, but that didn't mean anything. Yes he had asked her not to get married to anyone, but that didn't mean much either. He could have asked her that simply because he wanted to support her goal now. Sure she liked him and he missed her, but that didn't mean anything was coming out of this relationship. Even as she was thinking about him now he could be in some tavern somewhere talking to a whore to bed for the night.

Herms cooed from his perch on the window. He hopped nimbly off and landed on her bed with ease. He curled up near her feet and let out a soft purring noise and as soon as she felt the vibrations on her feet she felt relaxed. Dragon's didn't hang around just any ordinary person; they picked people for their character, for their morals. This dragon wouldn't agree to exchange letters between them if Ace was just playing with her in some way. Even if that was his 'intent' at first. Was that ever his intent or was it just hers? Why would one person travel that distance just for sex if they could get it elsewhere easily? Hermes's purr at her feet grew louder.

He loved her?

The world grew deathly silent as the realization sunk in true. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she struggled to find some refuting evidence, something to make her doubt this realization, this epiphany.

They barely knew each other.

That's why he wrote her exactly 17 letters before he came to see her. That was enough writing to get to know a person and she hadn't exactly hid any information from him.

He kissed her first that night.

No that was a lie, she had kissed him first. He had waited until she asked for things to make any sort of move on her. She felt her face get hot and tears form on her face. She couldn't love a pirate; it was not part of her dream country. She had to marry a sturdy man that would help enrich and help make this country a better place. A pirate did not fulfill that role.

Then why did her heart pound loudly in her chest whenever she saw a golden gleam on the horizon? Why did seeing the small dragon curled around her feet make her think of a man who was probably thousands of miles away? Why did the smell of campfires bring back the memory of his face?

Why was she asking questions that were regarding her feelings and not his?

Because she loved him.

"You play with fire and you get burned," she whispered to herself as the small dragon closed his eyes peacefully.

()()()()()()()()()

"What the hell?" Fire Eyes growled as he collided into his chest. He loved touching Fire Eyes, his whole body radiated warmth and was very inviting, it was nice for him to curl up and nap there after a long flight. Only this time Fire Eyes did not seem happy to see him and pulled him off his chest to hold him in his hands before him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded but he didn't expect a real answer. He looked at the messenger's leg expectantly. Sighing, the dragon stuck out his leg obediently, and his leg was immediately assaulted for the piece of paper that was tied there.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Love, Vivi," he whispered out loud as he studied the piece of paper.

He knew his human should be sad. The princess had been beside herself while writing that one line. She had instructed him to never to return but he didn't really care what she said, she wasn't the one he was bound to. If Fire Eyes wanted him to return he would. It wasn't like she had told Fire Eyes to never write back again.

Fire Eyes wasn't sad though. He had a small smile on his lips and gave the messenger a piece of jerky, which of course he devoured in a blink of an eye. His Fire Eyes looked resolved, as his face blushed with realization at something.

He had been expecting a more dramatic scene, like things being tossed and burned. He was surprised at the deadly calm that radiated off his human. It was almost like he was getting ready for a big fight.

"She loves me," he whispered before stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What do you say Herms?"

And he knew what he meant. He chirped loudly to show his approval before happily crawling unto his human's shoulder, his favorite resting place.

It was a matter of seconds before his human was busy scrawling on a sheet of paper before giving him another piece of jerky. It was hours later before he took to the air again, a return letter safely tucked on his leg.

()()()()()()()()()()

_Princess,_

_Stop being scared. You can't push me away just because you are scared that you love me. Deny it all you want but it's true, you even wrote it in your last letter. I'm not asking for a commitment or marriage, so don't worry about your country getting involved with this. I don't think they'll ever know. I can be the sneaky thief in the night and be just your lover. I can be whatever you want me to be in all honesty. _

_If, of course, you genuinely don't want me to return any more letters than by all means I won't do so. That is __**if**__ of course. I won't fight for you, or for us. This will probably be the most forward I will be because I'm giving you a chance. Return a letter if you want, if not, send Herms back. I could use his help, because he's a really good scout. _

_I have other things to do than sit here and convince you to love me. Just like I'm sure you have other things you need to do to like avoid getting married and running your country. I hope you trust me enough to know that I won't ever get in the way of that, if that is what you are worried about. _

_Enclosed, I'm sure you've already found it, is a small present. I've made you something. I hope you like it. Keep it even if you don't want to continue writing me. A fire that burns within your heart and a pirate flag within that. I know you are stubborn, and if you have made up your mind to shut me out that is what you will do. I just want you to know something before you do that… which hopefully you haven't already. _

_I'll write this plainly once but I'm never saying it again. I love you, Vivi._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ace_

In her hand a piece of glass glittered brightly under the light of the fire. It was red and smooth and had a tiny hole on the top of it to link to a necklace. It had hints of red in its clear texture. The pendant was probably smaller than her pinky toe's nail, but it was beautiful none the less. She stared at the symbol and ran her fingers over it carefully, remembering its shape and texture. The pendant was of a fire, and in the middle of the fire was a flag with a pirate skull embroidered in it.

He knew her well. She released a breath she hadn't been aware that she had been holding as tears spilled from her eyes. What was it that she wanted? It was in the open now, this forbidden emotion she felt for him and he returned the feeling. Did she want to keep dragging this out? Did she want to close her heart to love that she so desperately wanted? Did she want the impending danger of heart break? Could she handle it if the Marines caught him or if something terrible happened to him?

Her thoughts began to hurt her head as she clutched the fragile pendant in her hand. Her other hand was wrinkling the corner of her letter from her tight grip. She took a deep breath. She folded the letter neatly before stashing it away in a convenient loose floorboard under her bed along with her other letters from Ace.

Her hands shook as she placed the beautiful pendant in a silky container and placed it on top of her dresser. She would have to get a good chain to place that on. She smiled at the sleeping dragon on her bed and moved him slightly so she could lie down without crushing him. She would let him rest a few days before she thought of writing a return letter.

()()()()()()()()

Sleep became harder with every passing day. His body was so anxious he couldn't even rest at the random moments like he used to. It had been three weeks. Three weeks and he had not heard a word from her. He tried not to think about how he missed his dragon companion as he traveled from island to island.

This wasn't fair, Hermes was his dragon. She didn't have any right to keep him for so long. He sighed as he remembered that he had in fact told her to keep him for a few weeks. Instead of honing his focus he was now bitterly fighting with his thoughts every second of the day to not think about her and try and get some work done. Interrogating people didn't go nearly as smoothly when a flash of gold would speed up his heartbeat, or a chirp of a bird would leave him straining his ears for a more familiar chirp.

He tried to relax. Hermes hadn't returned yet, that was a sign that either she had captured the dragon against his will or she was writing a return letter. He highly doubted she would capture Hermes. She would feel too bad for keeping a free spirit captured. He tried to let that ease his mind but found it wasn't doing much to help him. He began to pace in his free time, and brood while he ate meals.

Then one day, a month after his last letter, he saw a glint of gold on the horizon. He smiled as a small warm ball of feathers collided with his chest and purred loudly. He didn't demand the letter that was strapped to the dragon's leg right away. He enjoyed the embrace with the small dragon, and laughed as Hermes rough tongue licked his face.

"I had missed you too. I was starting to get worried," he stroked the dragon's chin, as his other hand lowered to the dragon's leg and pulled off the letter with ease.

He pried it open as the dragon crawled to his usual spot on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the top of the page for a moment before his smile spread to his whole face.

"What took you so long Herms?" he asked the dragon as he folded the letter neatly into his pocket. The dragon however was already snoring peacefully and chewing on a piece of jerky it had stolen from his pocket without his notice.

"Why did she date this letter but none of the others?" he mumbled to himself finding a nice tree to lean up against. He unfolded the letter again, studying it once more before his body fell into a deep sleep.

Next to him the letter ruffled in the wind, threating to blow away. Ace's hand clutched it tighter without waking.

_July 17__th__ in the year of the 9__th__ dragon_

_Hercules,_

_It was good to see you fight even in writing for our feelings. You contradict yourself when saying you shall never fight for us. It's okay if you never do again. It was just nice to see you attempt this one time. I'm sorry for the delay in sending this letter after I write it. I'm sure you'll be far enough to where it might take Hermes a week or so to find you and we both know he is a fast flyer. Don't blame the little one. I have been using him to spy on my 'suitor' which is actually a bit hard to do at first. _

_I find myself loathing this man of great character my father has picked. A long time general in the army and devoted native has nothing to do with my feelings for him. If I give up this fight this man will surely kill me to get an absolute power over the throne. I cannot allow that to happen, for the sake of this country as well as myself. Even if a man is born somewhere it does not mean he is devoted to that country. _

_He has been attempting to court me. The other day he took me out for a stroll among the garden. I don't really regret what I did, for I may or may not have pushed said suitor into a fountain and then spent the day in a poor city working on a well system. He was a bit too forward and tried to plant a kiss on me while saying something along the lines of how lucky it was to be born into the throne. He's not see through at all. Can you tell if that is sarcasm? I find it hard to tell over writing. In case you didn't get that he is very see through. _

_I find myself often thinking of the two days and night we spent together. It gives me strength to continue even if your next visit is far off into the future. I think I have adapted part of my goal to refusing this marriage for you. So that someday in the future, no matter how far off it may be, I have that choice of seeing you again. The choice to freely love you without any consequences, I know that will never happen so it'd have to be in secret but it's still a comforting thought. _

_Hermes has been following my suitor. We've developed a whistle system so that he can tell me how many steps from a certain area the man has been within the palace. A different whistle for whatever city he has been in, and clicks for people. It is very effective now but it was hard to develop at first. I'm sure you could use this for him as well. _

_A man is two clicks, a woman one. Depending on the city he whistles the amount of syllables so that it sounds like it. Numbers go from short whistles to long depending on the number used. Short is normally referring to 10 or more and he will use it rapidly to say how many steps. Long whistles are a mile or more. _

_I'm not sure if that helps so that you can use Herms that way as well. I'm sure you guys could develop your own system I just thought this would be helpful. _

_I hope to hear back from you soon but I know it would probably be best to continue our system of every few weeks. I don't think Hermes can handle flying such distances over the Grand Line without a few breaks in between. He is small after all. Hold on to him for at least two weeks before writing back. _

_Until then, you are in my thoughts, and I wait eagerly for your next reply._

_Love,_

_Vivi_

A smile was pressed on Ace's lips as he pulled the letter closer to his sleeping body. It smelled like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so pleased with the reviews this story is getting. You guys are the best :). Also I am in the middle of drawing two pictures for this story. One of Hermes/Herms and one of Ace and Vivi together. I'm going to post that on my DA account and if you guys are interested please let me know. I'll gladly post a link in the next chapter and there is a link to my DA account on my profile ;). This story is wrapping up, but I want to say something first. I'm not going to follow the manga but notice this is still under tragic... I will have a somewhat similar ending that I'm sure most of you are going to hate me for... With that being said I hope you guys enjoy this story so far and like the ending I have planned. Until next time,

Oceanwind


	8. That Feeling

**Letters from Ace**

**That Feeling**

He stared at the eternal pose long and hard. It was taunting him, he was sure of it. It was pointing directly in the direction he wanted to go. In that direction was a girl that had captured his attention. When had this attraction led to helpless romantic thoughts of her?

He sighed, but didn't close his eyes. He stayed there, sitting ramrod straight, looking for the tiniest waver in the eternal pose's point. The desk beneath him was hard and uncomfortable. This was boring. Why was he sitting here daydreaming? He had other things he needed to get done, other things he needed to do. He found though, that his body couldn't move. He was, quiet practically, glued to his seat.

"If someone finds this on me…" he didn't want to finish his thought out loud. There would be terrible consequences for Vivi if this was found on him, if for some reason he was ever captured. It didn't seem like it would happen, he was strong and young, but that didn't make him invincible. He was a pirate, and with that title came side effects. He was the son of Gol D. Roger after all… they would go after his allies and friends just like they had the past pirate king.

It was the ultimate curse. This was why he shouldn't love. If anything ever happened to him…

Feelings were getting more serious. This wasn't a game anymore, and it never had been. He had been too selfish. He had let himself have something that should have never been a part of his life. He sighed. No matter what, he had to protect her. Things around the princess were already suspicious enough with dealings with his brother, and Luffy caused enough trouble as it was.

He couldn't shake the gut feeling that something awful was going to happen, and whatever happened he couldn't let something happen to Vivi as well.

His hands shook as he reached out for the eternal pose. Why? Why was this so hard to do? Why did it feel like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest? He bit his lip trying not to let the unmanly tears escape. He had just scolded her for trying to close of a relationship with him out of fear and here he was thinking the same thoughts. He couldn't let her get hurt though, not because of him, and not by him. He had to end this before things got too serious.

His hand tightened around the smooth glass, and for a moment he couldn't move again. It felt like he was holding his own heart in his hand. He flexed causing the glass casing to shatter in his hand, before he threw it in the air and shot a flame at it.

He had to protect her. He sighed as he watched Hermes fly happily around the room, dancing in and out of the growing flames caused by the eternal pose. He let out a sharp whistle and the dragon paused, locking eyes with him, before the small one snorted and landed on his shoulder.

This would be hard too. He had grown so attached to the small dragon. He had tried not to let himself see him as a pet, but it failed. He knew he couldn't keep a free spirit like a dragon on him at all times, it wasn't fair. Hermes was a wild animal and deserved to find happiness with others like his own kind.

"One last letter, Herms," he whispered as he extinguished the flames. He couldn't let this hotel burst into flames just because he was letting his emotions get the best of him.

The dragon chirped, and it sounded oddly remorseful. He knew Hermes could understand him, and he knew he could pick up on his emotions. It made it that much harder to say goodbye to him, his little dragon friend.

He tied the letter unto his leg tightly.

"You don't have to leave yet. You can stay with me for a bit longer," he tried to smile but his lips failed him.

Thoughts of the small and mini adventures he had with the dragon raced through his mind. Happy moments and memories. It felt like he had just found him the other day. How long did they get to spend together? Half a year? That sounded right. It didn't seem like that at all.

"No matter what, I don't regret any of this. We'll always be friends," he found a smile appearing despite his grim mood. The dragon was purring and he his fingers were automatically rubbing the place beneath his chin.

He pulled out his last piece of jerky from his pocket and took a small bite before offering the rest of it to the dragon.

"I'll miss you," he whispered and hugged the small dragon to his chest. He pried the dragon from his chest when the small one clung to him longer. He smiled as he tossed him in the air and watched as he beat his wings furiously until he was a dot in the distance. He had been too selfish this time; he needed to let them both go.

Now he just had to catch up to Black Beard who was in town and show him the wrath of the White Beard pirates.

()()()()()()()()()()

His wings were beating furiously underneath him. He couldn't even feel the fatigue he knew his body should be feeling. All he could feel was dread, god awful dread. He couldn't smell his Fire Eyes and it was scaring him. How could he lose him? He had vowed to himself that he would stick by this human until his last breath. There was no way he wasn't alive. He could feel him he just couldn't smell him.

Panic was setting in bone deep. His vision was blurred as he tried to set a course to the island he had last seen his Fire Eyes. The head wind was strong and he struggled against it, it wouldn't stop him though, just cause him annoyance. Come on wind, comply with him a little bit.

He had been flying for two days straight and he had been close to the Princess to deliver Fire Eye's letter. He had been instructed not to wait for a return letter, which was unusual, for it was something that had never been requested. He was slightly pleased, secretly though, for he had a feeling that meant he would spend more time with his Fire Eyes. He liked seeing the Princess and spending time with her but he didn't feel the need to be around her as strongly as he did with Fire Eyes. He supposed that because Fire Eyes had given him back a life and freedom he had once missed that he loved him all the more for it. The Princess had given him a name an identity but he didn't need that. He needed Fire Eyes. He had needed a purpose, a will, and that was exactly what Fire Eyes had given him. Fire Eyes was his companion, his friend.

The air quivered, the whole world was roaring. He kept flying. He was faintly aware that one of his wings had torn at the joint and was bleeding slightly and that the blood was trickling down his wing as he kept his steadfast pace. He had to find Fire Eyes.

He took in a deep breath and let out a long roar. The roar of a full grown, full sized dragon. A cry that could be heard throughout the world. Why wouldn't Fire Eyes answer?

"Little One," a voice called.

A familiar voice that ripped a snarl out of his throat. What the hell was Pell doing here?

"I followed," the bird man offered, he seemed exhausted. Good that was what he should feel after following a dragon. He huffed a few times before shooting forward to match his pace.

"Little One. Why did you not come to Alabasta when you were so close? What has happened?"

He only asked that because the Princess was waiting for him. He cared about her but she wasn't his top priority, she hadn't simply disappeared from his senses. He growled and flicked his tail in irritation, changing his course so that he was skimming lower along the water. Pell was a 'Devil Fruit' user like Fire Eyes he should be scared of coming too close to the water.

He wasn't though. The bird man kept pace with him a tight frown on his face.

"Something has happened to your owner?" it went without saying that he knew that was the case. He kept pushing his wings forward. He had to keep going forward. He was close to the spot where he had left Fire Eyes.

"I shall help you Little One," Pell said.

His voice was tight but he didn't care. He didn't need help. He just had to fly. Fly until he found Fire Eyes and landed safely on his warm body. If tears were something that his body could do, he would have added another ocean to this world. He was thankful though that the human mourning didn't apply to him. He was sure tears would blur his vision. He needed to focus.

A thought entered his mind. He could get rid of Pell if he entrusted him with Fire Eyes last letter to the girl. It bothered him that he wouldn't be seeing her one last time but he was sure time was of the utmost importance right now. He had to find Fire Eyes, he was his top priority, and the Princess was Pell's.

Flicking his tail to the letter that was strapped to his leg he loosened it and let the wind catch it and pull it off his leg.

"I shall deliver this, Little One," Pell said and then he was gone.

He could feel the pain in his body, as he flew forward. He just had to keep flying forward. He couldn't stop. No matter what he had to reach Fire Eyes, even if it was to spend his last moments in life with him, he didn't care. Hours passed and the sky lost its color and gave way to night. He kept flying, feeling weaker by the moment. He was flying faster than a shooting star. He should have reached the island by now. Where was it?

A faint scent of fire came to him, a very faint scent, and in the opposite direction. It didn't matter; he now had a course set. With new found energy he shot forward, going fast than he had ever flown in his life. Life flooded into his veins, hope swelled into his heart, and his mind cleared all pain his body had felt.

Purpose, his purpose right now was to find Fire Eyes no matter what the cost was. The scent grew slightly stronger and filled his nose, and a faint scent of dried meat was there as well (that had to be the good stuff Fire Eyes always was trying to protect from him). He heard a chirp escape his throat, a thing he did when Fire Eyes laughed, it was as close as he could get to laughter. He wanted to laugh, he chirped as his body sped forward, feeling the wind caress his skin. It was flowing with him now, not giving him any resistance.

Hang on Fire Eyes, he was coming.

()()()()()()()()()()()

She was reading in her room humming a song to herself. She was trying to keep the feeling of panic that was bubbling inside her away. She felt like something awful had happened, something life changing. She sighed and tossed her hair causally over her shoulder as she turned the page of the book. She couldn't even focus on the book and was barely taking in a few words from each page. Frustrated she stretched and leapt off of her bed. She checked the window and scanned the horizon.

No glint of gold. That was odd. Hermes was due soon, he should have come a couple of days ago. At least according to the letter pattern that had recently developed he should have been here a couple of days ago. Ace might have decided to keep him a little longer. She knew that he liked having the small dragon with him while he was traveling looking for that traitor Black Beard. She had finally managed to get him to talk about it with her. She knew about it from her time with him and Luffy but she wanted him to actually talk to her about it.

She nodded to herself feeling the hum in her throat rise in volume. That was probably why she was so nervous. She was too busy expecting something from Ace. She needed to stop and have faith in him and Hermes. They would come back to her soon. They wouldn't fail her, it was impossible. She smiled as she skipped around her room tidying things up. She felt like going out on a small adventure to a town later. She would have to plan that.

A loud bang coming from her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Vivi open up!"

Her father's voice sounded alarmed and angry which was surprising. Her father never really raised his voice unless he was too emotional to control it. Rushing to the door she flung it open to see her father's scowl and three unfamiliar guards surrounding him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked holding out a piece of paper with familiar hand writing scrawled along it. Vivi couldn't answer but stare blankly at the sheet of paper. How come her father had this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay everyone... it's time to hate me right? I said I wasn't following the show but I am going to follow it to an extent, with my own twist. I might make a few stories with just Ace and Hermes with adventures together. I think that would be fun to write. Either way I'm getting depressed writing this so it's slowed down. Sorry guys just knowing my own thoughts makes me tear up. I'm a big baby though. My ending might even be worse than Romeo and Juilet. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed. I did manage to draw a picture of Hermes. So if you want to see it go to my profile page and clink the link to Deviantart. I have one up of him on there. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Bear with me for a few more chapters.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad that it sounds like you guys are enjoying it. Surprised me. I know all of us writer's claim we write these stories for ourselves but it is nice to know that other people like your work. :). You guys are the best. Sorry I'm not address everyone but you should know who you are.


	9. Last Letter Recieved&Hermes Infiltration

**Letters from Ace**

**The Last Letter Received and Hermes Infiltration**

She was confused. She had remembered that Ace had, in a joking manner, signed his wanted poster for her and told her to hang on to it. But what exactly was it doing in her father's hands? She had been planning on framing it and hanging it in her closet along with all the Straw Hat's wanted posters. No one really came into her room without her permission, and her closet was large enough to the point where it was hidden pretty well from plain sight.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice was low and his eyes were flashing.

"Cobra-sama," Chakra started to interrupt but her father shot him a glare. It was enough to silence the man. He bowed his head and took a step back, and the two unfamiliar guards took a threating step forward in his place.

"This is a serious offense Vivi. Now what exactly is this?"

"A signed wanted poster," she nonchalantly responded. "What girl wouldn't want a young hero's signed poster?" she added quickly. She wasn't sure exactly why her father was so pissed so she better play it on the safe side at the moment.

"A signed wanted poster from a young man that had to do with the incident. You know you are supposed to have no further contact with anyone from that ordeal," he growled taking a step forward and slamming the door loudly behind him, leaving the guards out in the hallway and just himself and his daughter in her room.

He sighed and dragged his hand along his face in defeat.

"He wasn't a part of it. He left before…"

"So he was here and you do know him," he snapped and walked forward and sat on top of her bed.

She bit her lip feeling a blush steal over her face as she nodded guiltily. She hated how strained her relationship had become with her father these past few months but it couldn't be stopped. She didn't want to get married.

"Vivi," her father said sighing. He looked tired and strained and she felt a tremor of guilt shot down into the pit of her stomach.

"Has there been any further contact with him?" he asked staring at her with those eyes. It felt like an X-ray was peering through her.

"No," she lied smoothly, proud that her voice hadn't given anything away.

"Good, that would have gotten ugly. The government has just taken him into custody."

"What?" this time the emotion in her voice couldn't be masked. That wasn't what she cared about though. It felt like the world was crashing down around her. She grabbed her heart felling an odd tearing sensation in that area. She grabbed the post on her bed to steady herself as tears blurred her vision and she looked at her father.

"The World Government has appointed a new War Lord for it. Marshal Teech caught him and turned him in."

"Marshal Teech?" her voice was shaking. She felt her legs buckle beneath her violently. This had to be a bad dream. This couldn't be possible. Ace was a hero, he was young and strong. This couldn't be happening.

"He is commonly called Black Beard. He was one of White Beard's crew until-"

Vivi's sob interrupted him. She couldn't hold it in any long.

"No no no!" she sobbed falling forward on her bed and pounding her hands into the soft fabric.

She felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder and some comforting words in her father's voice but she couldn't really tell what was going on. All she could think was now he had broken his promise. He would never be coming back here.

()()()()()()()()

The screams were loud and sickening. The air was filled with scents of blood, fire, and tears. It was a bit of a shock at first. He wasn't even near Fire Eyes. He could smell him more clearly here but at the same time his scent was far way. It didn't matter though because he was on the right path.

He was glad for his small size now. He was pretty sure no human was allowed in here without permission and that went for animals too. He wouldn't be allowed to see Fire Eyes if he made himself known. It was better to slink along the shadows. He highly doubted that humans would be looking for him. He kept to the shadows with ease, this place was dark and full of them. He would not let a single living thing see him.

He followed Fire Eye's scent downward, along a cold stone wall until suddenly there was a dull red light and it was glinting off blades. Everywhere he looked all he could see was sharp blades, people screaming in pain, and guards. He didn't have time to think about a well thought plan. All he knew was that his size was to his advantage, he just had to avoid getting stepped on.

He fell into the forest of blades. One pierced his wing on the way down making him tuck in his wings to avoid any further damage to them. He would need them later, and there was no question of that. Feeling a tiny blade sink into his back left food he hissed out. Not that anyone would hear it but he scolded himself. His priority was Fire Eyes, not himself. He didn't have time to feel this pain.

Slowly he slinked his way through the field of blades. It was easier now that he was at ground level and could wedge his way in between the blades. Every now and then one would come to close and he could feel it graze his side but he kept going. There was a hole in the center of this floor. If he could make it there without being spotted he would be closer to Fire Eyes.

Hours seemed to pass, but he kept going. This was nothing compared to the grueling flight he had endured. This was nothing at all.

Finally, he felt a draft brush over him and the growling of beasts in the distance. The hole loomed nearby. He lifted his head above the needles just enough to see if anyone was close by. There was no one. If he could grin he would be now. With a slight flutter of his wings and a quick flick of his tail he shot down the hole.

Only his left wing wasn't working right. He was hoping to just glide down but his speed was way too fast. He let his body form into a dive and plunged deeper into the darkness below until he saw the man made stone floor beneath him. He looked at his wing hoping that he could maybe use the momentum he had gained to land a little more smoothly. Only the membrane was torn and a gap was letting air escape from him, causing his wing to be off balance as he shot down. He would have one chance at this.

Taking a deep breath he let his right wing catch the air as he held his left wing close to his side. The result was dizzying. He spiraled downward completely out of control, at the last second he let his left wing catch the air and it steadied him for half a second before he plopped violently to the floor.

He felt a small moan escape him as he heard his left wing crack loudly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it was now sticking up in a weird angle. Oddly enough he didn't feel any pain. He was fine with that. That would just cause a distraction.

He laid on the cool stone floor for a moment to catch his breath. Fire Eyes, he was closer now. He felt his small heart beat loudly in his chest. He had to help him, no matter what.

A snarl came from behind him and made him jump to his feet.

()()()()()()()()

"Pell!"

He jumped hearing his name being called and tried to resist the urge to wipe the sweat that was gathering on his brow. He was a warrior of this land, a hero. He could disobey orders to walk down a simple hall way couldn't he?

"Glad I caught you, although it looks like I didn't have to. It's your turn to guard Vivi-sama's door," the guard said looking at him appreciatively.

"Oh yes I was just on my way there," he said smoothly. It wasn't a lie. He had been on his way to Vivi's room. Although everyone had been forbidden to talk to her for the rest of the week he had decided to try anyways. He wasn't sure why no one was allowed to see her, because no one would tell him what had transpired in his absence. He could only guess it had something to do with this letter's owner.

He had been extremely temped to peek. It was almost unbearable. The need to check and see what those two were up to was almost torture. Human curiosity could be considered a sin though, and for that he was able to keep his eyes from looking over the letter. The letter though, seemed to be cursing him. It was still taunting him and it felt as if though it was burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible and that meant delivering it to Vivi.

His feet had trudged the familiar pattern of a guard on duty as he paced outside her door. He wasn't sure if he should knock and try and talk to her or what. She would probably have a lot of questions. Like why wasn't Hermes delivering this, or how he got a hold of it? Or if he had looked at it…

He sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

"Vivi," he whispered not daring to raise his voice any.

He didn't hear a response, only the sound of pattering feet. It seemed she was pacing as well.

"Vivi, I have something for you," he said in the same quiet tone. He glanced down the hallway; the two other guards were joking and laughing. They hadn't taken notice yet. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and then he straightened his back and leaned against the door. Crossing his arms so that the letter was pushed against the crack.

He heard her gasp and felt a tug on the letter as it slipped nimbly through the crack.

He felt his pose relax and he sighed. He had fulfilled his duty to the country for the day and kept his promise.

()()()()()()()()()

Questions. She had so many of them. She wanted to fling her door open and beg Pell for some news about he had even received this letter but she could not. She swallowed as she stared at the piece of paper that rested in her hands.

Half of her felt anger. She wanted to fling this letter into the fire and not even glance at it. The other half of her felt her heart breaking even more inside her. This was her last letter from Ace. She could smell his scent coming off of it.

Angry and remorseful tears began to blur her vision as they spilled down her checks. Her fingers found their way to the corners of the letter as she began to peel back the seal.

Slowly it opened before her but she couldn't clear her eyes to read the words. The last words that her lover had written her.

_Vivi,_

_These past few months writing you, talking to you, seeing you, and loving you have been some of the best in my life. It's not really an exaggeration. I like talking to you, a lot if you want me to be honest. However, we must never speak again. _

_I'm a pirate, you are a princess. We have crossed a line we should have never crossed. I don't regret it. I don't regret that I'm doing this either. I have to protect you. I can't let you get hurt because of me. Whatever may happen in the future I know you'll keep your chin up and keep that stubbornness I know you have. _

_You may not know my past. I don't know how closely you kept your eyes on me in the past. I want to explain some things to you so it makes sense. _

_I used to be a captain of my own crew. I was running rampant and I was fool-hardy. I was strong and unbeatable but I was beaten. I picked a fight I wasn't ready for and I had to give up my freedom. Don't get me wrong I love Pops… now. I hated him at first. _

_I tried every chance I could to kill him, to earn my freedom and become the strongest in the world. I wasn't ready though, so after half a year of getting my ass kicked I decided to let myself join him. My father though, was haunting me. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of my blood and let myself disappear. I found myself confessing to Pops. I told him something I was sure he would kick me out for. He accepted me however and it changed my world. He said, "Who cares, it doesn't make a difference to the sea. We're all children of the sea."_

_I'll never forget those words. However, I do know that not everyone is as accepting. While those words made me firmly believe that White Beard is now my only true father, the rest of the world won't acknowledge that no matter how hard I try. _

_Gold Rogers was my father. Vivi you have to understand now. You have to realize that we can't keep on talking. Especially now that you know my truth. It's dangerous. If the world government finds out, or your father, if anyone finds out this means danger for you. You'll be killed just because you talked to me. I won't let that happen. _

_I need you to do something for me. I need you to burn all of our letters. I'm worried about you Vivi. This might be my greatest weakness. I can't be worried about you when I'm trying to do justice for Pops. I need to focus on beating Black Beard. I hope you understand Vivi. _

_I'll never forget our time together. I'll still come visit you someday if you'll have me. Maybe I'll stop by after I make Pops the King of the Pirates. I'll look forward to that day. That day I'll be the freest man alive and I'll do as I please. _

_One more thing. After you receive this letter could you please just send Hermes free? I don't want him following me anymore. I can't keep him around like a pet; he is a dragon for crying out loud. He needs to be free._

_I love you Vivi. I wish that was enough to keep us in touch with one another but it's not. I'm sorry I can't be a prince. _

_The Hero of the world,_

_Hercules_

_Or in this case_

_Ace_

Thoughts dashed through her head. She felt like the world was spinning. It was like he knew that would be his last chance to ever write her. She clutched the letter to her chest as she fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

()()()()()()()()

It was cold for a moment. He wasn't quite sure how he had escaped the beast that had attacked him earlier but he was thankful that he had. By some miracle he was going to see Fire Eyes soon. He could smell him. It was really strong here but it was still lower.

He was in some sort of contraption that went down between the floors with ease. He was in the corner, and none of the people were even so much as sparing him a glance. He didn't care about the odd antics of it at the moment. He could just feel the growing excitement of finally accomplishing something on his own besides delivering letters. He was going to see Fire Eyes. All that flying and sneaking around, he had done had paid off.

The machine began to slow and he smelled something that made his stomach growl. A few of the guards looked around but no one ever looked down. He caught a glance of a bucket that seemed to be filled with jerky and slop. His stomach growled even louder. He sighed and slinked forward, dipping his head into the bucket to quietly eat some of its contents. He couldn't remember the last time he had.

The elevator jerked to a stop and he froze in horror. If anyone happened to look down at their bucket they would see him. Luckily no one did they all strode out of the elevator and into an eerie room. There were no screams here, not even the slightest of moans.

It was unnerving for a moment until the smell he had been following wafted into his nose. Fire Eyes was here. Jumping down soundlessly from the bucket he hurriedly scuttled in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really don't have much to comment on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are great.


	10. Determination

**Warnings: **Strong rated T. Use of swearwords and other things. Not for the faint of heart to read.

**Letters from Ace**

**Determination**

Impel down worked wonders on the criminal mind. It gave one too much time to think about one had done wrong. All of his loved ones were flashing before his eyes. Luffy and Sabo, his brothers, memories of their childhood spent together. White Beard, the man who accepted him in this world. Vivi, the girl who had stolen his heart.

What were they doing right now?

If he knew Luffy he was probably stirring up some more hell in the world, off on an adventure. He shouldn't worry about him but often times he did. Luffy was his younger brother after all. He bit his lip feeling tears well up into his eyes. He would never get to see his brother again. He was going to be used as a pawn to draw out his Pops.

White Beard, Pops, Old man, his father. His one true father. How he had failed him and so miserably too. He let one of his subordinates kill one of his friends and jump ship and what does he do? He gets himself caught and used as bait to lure his old man in. He wasn't daft; he just didn't want to hope. He didn't want to see what would happen if his old man came for him. He didn't deserve it.

Just like Vivi, he didn't deserve her. He had the blood of the world's greatest criminal in him and he had taken a pure girl's heart. A pure girl who was the embodiment of the government he was sworn to hate. Only he knew better than anyone else that you couldn't hold what a person was born into against them. He sighed. His thoughts coming to a full circle and it frustrated him. He didn't want to sit here and mope but that was all he could do.

His breath was tight and his wounds would start bleeding if he moved too much in one direction. It hurt, everywhere it hurt, especially his pride.

God damn his thoughts. He was now thinking of the Vivre card he had given to Luffy. Surely he brother would do something if he saw that. He would panic, and by now he had surely learned how the card worked. Even he didn't give his brother as much credit as he deserved. Probably from all the times he had seen his brother goof up the most obvious things.

The rumbling of the elevator in the distance didn't interrupt his thoughts. He was used to 'feeding' times by now. Once a day someone would come by with a slop bucket and throw food at the prisoners. The point was to try and make the prisoners feel like animals, to have to lick their food off the floor if they wanted to help quell their hunger.

The stupid jailer's probably didn't realize that this did not bother half of the people here. To people who had no manner's it didn't matter where the food came from. Not to say that he didn't have manners but he wasn't too picky about where food came from. Garp had taught him to appreciate that much at least and Luffy too. That bottomless pit was the main reason why he was used to going to bed with a half full stomach and even some times an empty one.

Well the jailers had succeeded in distracting his thoughts for a little bit, but once again his thoughts had come to a full circle. They began to argue loudly, it seemed like there was a scuffle over something about food. He didn't bother lifting his head to eavesdrop as some guards loudly argued.

"You ate that garbage?"

"No. I'm telling you it was demoned away!"

"That only happens when it's in storage," one guard growled. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just be sure to throw some slop in _his_ cell before heading back up. The others can go without food for today," he ordered.

He felt the food being tossed at his feet as the sound of retreating footsteps greeted his ears. They were really terrified of him. He felt a small smirk about to form on his lips at the thought but it couldn't form all the way. He was defeated.

He felt something crawl on his leg and twitched his muscles trying to get it off. It was probably a rodent, an oversized rodent. He growled in the back of his throat, trying to scare it away. It would not so much as look at his food. He raised his eyes just enough to glare at the offending creature. Only the eyes staring back at him were familiar.

Horror and shock was his immediate reaction, but deep down in the back of his heart relief washed over him.

"How the hell…" he muttered, his voice was hoarse from misuse and cracked. His eyes narrowed.

"Get the fuck out of here," he whispered. He didn't want to attract the guard's attention.

A low familiar chirp reached his ears. It was a sound he would have never thought he would hear again. He would have thought for sure that Vivi would have found a way to get him to go home, or to some other place. He couldn't help but feel a swell in his heart for the small dragon that was in his lap though.

Hermes was tattered. His feathers were sticking up in odd directions and his left wing was sticking up in an awkward position. Dried blood was sticking to the poor thing's joints where his wings met his back and he had several open wounds from recent excursions. One of his eyes was closed as blood ran freely into it. He could only image what it would have been like to travel through the five hells to reach him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed the small one down onto the floor with his remaining strength.

"Please… please you have to leave. You have to sail in the open skies and be free. Get out of here Herms," he pleaded trying not to let his voice rise or to let it crack. He had to make him understand. This was no place for a dragon, for a wild creature that represented freedom.

Hermes seemed to have a different idea. He curled up in his lap and let out a contented sigh.

"No," he whispered trying to move his legs without rattling his chains. Hermes had to get out of here. He didn't deserve to have a dragon be so loyal to him. The little creature didn't seem like he wanted to move at all though. He just sighed again and curled more tightly into Ace's leg.

Those wounds, they were bad. There was a lot of blood starting to soak his legs. He wished his hands had a little more freedom to move. He wanted to do something to stop the blood. Maybe if he wasn't cuffed he could use his Fire to sear some wounds shut.

"You're dying aren't you?" he asked feeling his voice crack. Why did Hermes come all the way here for this? Tears began to build in his eyes and he couldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't stand the sight of the defeated creature in his lap.

"You stupid dragon. Why did you follow me? You could have been free."

"Quiet in there Fire Fist," one of the jailors snapped. The guard slapped some weapon against the bars making Ace pull in his legs ever so slightly in recoil. He couldn't let them see Hermes.

'_Please Hermes. Don't die just yet. I don't want to be alone just_ yet,' he thought to himself silently pleading with the dragon. He wasn't sure what to do if he died here. He couldn't have that. For one he wasn't even sure what he was going to do with the body if he did pass away. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment though.

Hermes had begun to twitch somewhat wildly in his lap. Ace swallowed fearing that the convulsing meant one thing for his small friend, death.

"Hermes," he whispered feeling his heart tighten in his chest. "Thank you."

The small dragon looked up and sighed again. Ace could have sworn a smile was on his lips as the creature slinked into his pocket and curled up. It felt weird to have him there when he was normally on his shoulder. Ace wasn't about to complain though. He could feel life starting to vibrate off Hermes that and a comforting hum. A hum that seemed to radiate with acceptance. He needed to accept whatever fate was coming his way. The noise soothed him into a light sleep, something that had eluded him since he had come to this place.

When he awoke he could see Hermes wing sticking out of his pocket in a weird angle and felt his heart clench. He was surprised that no haunting dreams had interrupted him, he had been sure that he would have nothing but nightmares. Only no dream came to him. He had just napped, and felt a little better. Not too much better, guilt still racked his mind but his mind did feel a little more at ease.

Was it because of Herms? Did he have some sort of power to calm him down? Now that he thought about it whenever the dragon hummed he had often felt more at ease. He sighed and shook his head, thankful that the little one was in his pocket.

He heard his jail cell creak open and his head shot up in surprise. How many days had he been here? Six or seven to be sure maybe even longer.

"Jimbei!" he gasped as a few jailors led the giant fishman into his cell.

"What are you doing here?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Luffy was coming. That was something that made his heart crack in his chest. He wasn't about to ask why he had come. He knew exactly why his brother had come. Luffy had come for him, because that was just how his brother was. He knew there could be no reasoning with him but at the same time he wished he could. He would still try.

He was about to be moved. Why didn't Luffy ever think straight? Why hadn't he just infiltrated Marine Ford? Why did he have to come here and fight through all of this hell? He swallowed. He felt Hermes move in his pocket and felt sweat gather at his brow. Would they search him again? What exactly could he have gotten while in a jail cell that would cause them to search him? Well he did get a dragon but he hoped that the jailors would put all of their faith in the fact that they had immobilized him pretty well.

Thankfully they did not.

()()()()()()()()()()

True to his word he didn't regret anything. It was painful to see Luffy like this, to disappoint him and utterly be a letdown but still he was thankful. Luffy was the first person to love him so completely. And in return Luffy was the first person he loved.

He couldn't be happier. His life was more than he had ever hoped.

He wanted to say one more thing as he felt his body fall out of his brother's warm arms.

'_Tell Vivi I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I love her Luffy. I love your friend, you don't care do you? You'll forgive me if I say sorry won't you?'_ the words never left his lips but he felt a smile plaster on his face anyways. It was better this way. She'd be safe now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was alive. His wing was deformed now and he'd never fly again yet he was alive. It was fitting. Who needed a dragon that couldn't fly? Who wanted a dragon that wasn't free? He snarled as he crawled out of Fire Eyes pocket. He waited until he felt all the fire leave his body, all the warmth. He hated himself.

He was surprised that with all the people around that none of Fire Eye's fellow friends noticed him stumble out of his pocket. It didn't matter. He was lucky. He needed to find a way off this island. He wanted to see the Princess she would undoubtedly be upset. She would feel this pain no matter what distance was in between them. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't fool himself he couldn't smell anything at the moment. His nose was flushed with the scent of burnt flesh. He sneezed moving further away from the body.

Fire Eyes was no more. He had no need to stay here. He had to find the one that was like him, the one he had called his brother. He would go to Fire Eyes brother and help him no matter what. That was what the others had done. He cringed as his wing brushed innocently against the ground, limp and useless.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't go on like this. He had gotten his wish. He had been with Fire Eyes to his last moment. Now he needed his last moment. With a sigh he looked back towards the body. It looked so hollow and empty. A mourning full sound escaped him as he thought back to Fire Eyes smile. Good bye, Ace.

He wasn't sure what happened next. He might have crawled aboard a ship and he might have stowed away in the kitchen on that ship. He couldn't remember it didn't really matter. It might have taken years but the next thing he knew he was on an island. The desert, a place that he had loved and visited with Fire Eyes at one time. The princess's scent greeted him. He would go see her. As he had wanted too to begin with.

()()()()()()()()()()()

He was gone. That was all there was to it. The tears flowed, and the flowed often. She couldn't control it. Often times when she was asleep she would awake because her pillow would be drenched and her hair sticking to her salty skin. He was gone. That's all she could think of. Night and day she continued to function never letting anyone else see the pain she was feeling. Karoo knew, and maybe Pell or Igram. However, she refused to cry in front of anyone.

Luffy was doing well. She frowned she couldn't be hurt if his brother was doing fine. She couldn't be upset if the person that was the most affected by this was out and about. She had to be strong, like Luffy. She couldn't be weak and cry.

It just hurt so much. Why Ace? Why did he have to leave? It was so unfair. Was she going to be doomed to forever be alone, stuck with the memories he had given her.

A low whistle greeted her. A long, slow, sad whistle. It was a familiar one.

"Hermes?" she raced to her window and peered out. Only no flapping wings greeted her. She scanned the horizon in the sky unable to find a glint of gold. Without thinking she grabbed her cloak and jumped the ledge. She scaled along the side of the building and down to the walkway. She strode purposefully out to the ground, following the sad whistling tune.

"Hermes?" she called out again feeling her heart pound louder in her chest as the whistling abruptly stopped.

He was curled up in a ball in the center of the court. His wings were tattered and bloody and he was almost beyond recognition. His scales were all scratched and were a dull bronze, and his eyes were shut in peace. If she hadn't been any wiser she would have said he was sleeping.

"Brave warrior," she heard herself saying as she knelt down to the ground next to him. He was lighter than she remembered as her hands picked him up and her lips kissed the top of his head. "Rest in peace," she whispered feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks.

Life was anything but fair. Life was life though. She would fight every day for what she believed in even if it meant her own death. She would trust her friends and love again, but right now nothing but pain was present. Right now she just wished she could have seen Ace one last time.

She didn't say a word as guards came up and started asking questions. She stood and tucked Hermes safely under her arm as she strode towards a shed. She grabbed the nearest shovel and headed out towards the gate. Unsure what to do the guards just followed her wordlessly as she made her way across the desert. Coming to an abandoned looking cave like structure she placed his body down lovingly.

She felt herself begin to dig. She labored all day, digging a hole that was much too deep for such a small creature but she didn't care. She couldn't let them see the tears that were falling down freely from her face. She was mourning. She had loved him. She had loved Ace. They were both gone and she felt a terrible gaping hole where those two had once been.

This wouldn't defeat her. Tomorrow she would act as if nothing happened because she was strong. She wouldn't sit around and mope because that wouldn't be what Ace wanted. She felt strength pouring into her veins as she labored in her digging. Tomorrow was a new day. She would keep her promise, even if Ace couldn't. She would never get married.

After all she had enough determination for the both of them. She would be stronger. Wasn't she a friend of Luffy's? She wouldn't let this get to her. She felt a smile steal over her lips as the tears flowed freely.

Today she would cry as much as she needed because her heart was broken. Still she couldn't help but feel happiness. Hermes had come back to her, had given her something to do to mourn. She smiled as she dug with a little more force. She would never stop loving Ace. She was just happy that she had been lucky enough to know him.

"Look out for me Ace," she whispered as she lowered Hermes body to the ground. "I haven't chosen an easy path but I'm not going to break the promise. I'm not going to get married," she said feeling stronger by the moment.

"I'll always love you," she whispered as she patted the last of the dirt over Hermes body.

She refused to say goodbye, after all her and Ace had never said goodbyes. She would see him again one day, she just knew it. Until then she had to be strong and wait for that day. She smiled as she headed back towards the city, the silent guards in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry if the ending didn't make sense. I rewrote it like 5 different times. It was just so sad to think about this... anyways... I think I might come back and write another Vivi Ace fic with a happy ending. Currently I am beta-ing **Snoweria**'s awesome **Happily Ever After** story about those two and it might inspire me to write some happy work. Sadly this was as close as I could get to a happy ending for this story.

A special thanks to **Resha Tsubaki **for following this story from start to finish and being such a faithful reader.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed or just enjoyed this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also feel free to leave some reviews ;). I would like to know how this ending was.


End file.
